Who Are You?
by JPx
Summary: Harry tries to end his life, but something holds him to this world. M for language, some sexual content (no porn though), and violence. GWHP, no other pairings at this time.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters in the Harry Potter series. Pretty much if its in the books, its not mine. Enjoi

* * *

Who Are You?

JPx

Chapter One

"This is it," Harry Potter barely managed to utter under his breath. It was summer, when every kid attending school should be their happiest about a break in learning. Young Harry only had two years left to go before graduating Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He only had two months before he returned to his sixth year. He should be out with his friends, or watching TV with his cousin, or at least studying. That's what any other normal kid was doing. Tragically, no one ever made the mistake of calling Harry Potter normal.

It was summer, it was two weeks until he turned sixteen, and it was the most miserable time he had ever had. Tears could not release the pain and anger that was building in his chest. Mourning his fallen Godfather didn't bring him back. The self loathing would never lift the weight of the world off his shoulders.

Staring blankly out of his second floor window he asked no one, "What's the point? Why should I save a world if I can't save the people?"

The vile prophecy was still repeating itself over and over in his head, at least parts of it.

_…for neither can live while the other survives…_

"At least the old bat got that part right," he said to his window again.

His pet and friend Hedwig chirped from her cage, Harry thought it sounded like she was trying to encourage him.

"Boy! Shut that ruddy bird up!" his Uncle Vernon screamed from the living room of Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Fuck you," Harry said in the same dead voice that only he could hear. None the less Harry sat down with a piece of parchment, some ink, and a quill. In a daze he wrote everything that popped into his head, addressed to anyone who wanted to know what was in there.

_Dear Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Remus, and Professor Dumbledore,_

_I did it, I fucking killed my own Godfather. I killed Cedric, I killed my parents. I must be giving the Grim Reaper a run for his money. I'm a walking death trap. And the ones around me the longest are still alive to belittle and berate me. Just fucking wonderful. And since someone wants this kept a secret, I'll tell it anyway. That prophecy, the one I killed my Godfather for, said I'm the one who has to kill Voldemort or die trying. But guess what, I can't, you're all fucking doomed. So the least I can do is go away so at least you all will have a smaller target painted on your backs. It was nice to know you, I'm sorry this is how it went. I hope one day you'll each understand._

_With All the Love I Have Left,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Ginny, could you give Hedwig a home?_

Harry cried while writing, the tears wilting some of the parchment, some the ink blurred in the tears. He rolled the letter up and sealed it. Still crying he tied the letter to Hedwig's leg.

"Could you give this to Ron girl? And…and, stay where Ginny is alright?"

Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately, and flew gracefully out of the window. While she flew Harry remembered everything about the people who had died because of him. The last voice echoed through his head, it was his mother's.

"Please, no, not Harry…"

"Why not mum, it would have been better," Harry said tears still cascading down his cheeks.

He took the two steps from his shabby desk and reached the trunk at the end of his bed. Opening it he found his wand; he took two more steps and lay on the lumpy too small mattress. He closed his eyes and remembered the advice about the Cruciatus curse from Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You have to want it," he said.

He lay there, thinking of every reason he wanted this, everything that would be better. Slowly opening his eyes full of conviction he pointed his wand at his chest and spoke the spell.

"_Avada Kedavra"_ and an emerald green light hit him square in the chest.

* * *

Many miles away Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office wondering if had done anything right in the past year. He looked up when his pet phoenix Fawkes let out a shrill cry. Phoenixes usually sang a song that could comfort some of the darkest of hearts, but this cry startled its familiar out of his chair. Dumbledore was striding to his pet out of concern, his heart breaking at the sound it had just let out. Before he reached Fawkes though the phoenix let out another agonizing cry, and then burst into flame, the ashes landing in a tray below.

* * *

The dank dark house was unassuming. That is, if you could see it. The most ancient and noble house of Black was filled with people its previous owners would have despised. In fact, a portrait of one was more than willing to let you know. As of now she was quiet though, much to the pleasure of the current occupants. In the drawing room siblings Ron and Ginny Weasley were playing a game of chess. Hermione Granger was curled onto a couch reading a book, not surprising since she was the top student currently enrolled at Hogwarts. No one seemed to be concentrating though, each person was mainly focused on Harry, and how he was doing. 

Suddenly Ginny bolted out of her seat so fast the chess table was knocked into her brother's lap.

"Bloody hell Ginny," then he looked into her eyes, "what's wrong?"

"Its, its Harry, something is wrong with Harry," she said in a distant weak voice.

"What do you mean something is wrong with Harry, how do you know?" Ron asked; fear underlying what confidence he tried to speak with.

"I just know," Ginny fell in a heap on the ground, weeping. Hermione rushed to her side.

"Ginny what's wrong?" she asked concern evident in her tone.

"I…I feel…hopeless, and empty," Ginny answered.

"Ron! Get your mother!" Hermione directed.

* * *

Few really knew the location. The ones that came only had to follow the pain of a tattoo burning the flesh of their forearm. Most of the followers had only even seen the throne room, which was where The Dark Lord Voldemort currently sat. Two people were bowed in front of him. 

"My Lord, the wards will not break. Two of our curse breakers have already been apprehended while trying," Bellatrix said, apology oozing off her voice.

"Fine, we will wait until he leaves, Wormtail, you shall…" but Voldemort didn't finish his sentence. His eyes grew wide, and to the amazement of his two servants, he laughed. An eerie high pitch laugh consumed their master.

"My-my Lord, i-is ev-everything alright?" whimpered Wormtail.

"Oh yes, everything is perfect," Voldemort answered, and laughed even harder.

* * *

Mrs. Figg had just finished baking a batch of chocolate chip cookies. She personally didn't have taste for them, but her cats simply adored the treats. As she turned from her oven Albus Dumbledore stepped out of her fireplace. In shock, she dropped the cookie sheet. 

"What's happened?" she asked, knowing if he was here and she didn't expect it, it couldn't be good.

"I must go," his tone was flat and far away, his eyes were dead, and it sent shivers down Mrs. Figg's spine.

She nodded in reply but he didn't see her. Already he walked to the door and outside. He walked, almost aimlessly down the suburban sidewalk. He didn't care if the robes he wore were out of place, or that many housewives were clucking their tongues at his beard that reached his waist. Before he even realized it, the door with a number four was in front of his eyes. He rang the bell.

The door snapped open and a very unamused Petunia Dursley eyed him.

"What do you want? We haven't mistreated the boy," she snapped at him.

"No, no, but I possibly have. I have to see him."

"Upstairs, first door on the right," she gestured for Dumbledore to hurry up before anyone could see him enter her house.

"I know," he answered and walked in.

It wasn't a long climb to the second story of the Dursley house, but it was the longest Albus Dumbledore had ever taken, and that was saying a lot. He finally reached his destination, a door with many deadlocks and a cat flap at the bottom. He turned the knob.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was curled into the fetal position on her bed. The anguish that she felt was there, but her tears no longer worked. Breathing was difficult, and the pain in her chest still lingered. Her mother had given her a calming draught, then a sleeping potion. They should have taken effect within fifteen minutes. That was an hour ago. Her eldest brother Bill was sitting with her, nothing he said or did was of any comfort. So he now sat silently holding her hand. 

Back in the drawing room Arthur Weasley, the father of the Weasley clan, was trying to explain what was going on without really knowing what was going on.

"What does this have to do with The Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked his dad, impatience weighing down his voice.

"When a witch or wizard saves another's life, a connection is formed. This is ancient magic at its purest. When Harry saved Ginny they became somehow linked through a life-debt." Arthur answered with what Dumbledore had tried to explain all those years ago.

"So Ginny does know something is wrong with Harry?" Hermione asked, still feeling like she was somehow intruding on family business.

"I believe so," Mr. Weasley answered, then with a none to convincing smile, "but we'll have to wait to know for sure."

Molly Weasley, the protective mother of her children, natural and otherwise, paced in front of the fireplace of the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. She had already tried to floo-call Dumbledore to already find an empty office and a small Fawkes sorting through his ashes. She wanted news, and she wanted it now. Her husband entered the room to see her grab a handful of Floo powder.

"Molly, where are you going?" he asked.

"To Arabella's, then to Harry," she answered in a fashion that that should be the most obvious answer in the world.

"But what if it's an attack?"

"And what if it's not?"

"We have to wait for news dear," he tried to comfort her, but it was pointless.

"Arthur, I have to know, maybe there is still time," she finally broke; tears ran freely down her face.

Losing all resolve, "Ok, as soon as you leave I'm calling every order member I can find, they should arrive soon."

She nodded, stepped into the fire, through her floo, and called, "The house of Arabella Figg!"

The green flames engulfed her, and she was gone.

* * *

Remus Lupin sat at the table he had conjured in the Shrieking Shack. An old photo album in front of him, currently it was turned to his favorite picture he owned. He was standing there in St. Mungo's Hospital, Lily Potter was in bed smiling up at him, he was holding the newborn Harry who was wiggling in his arms, James Potter was at his side scrunched over talking to his soon, and Sirius Black was at his other side. The occupants in the wizard picture moved, but not much. Ever so often Sirius would pat his shoulder in the picture. All of them had smiles that would hurt for days. 

The bottle of firewhiskey was half empty in front of him.

He half giggled and said, "Or half full, right James?"

Tears began to mist his eyes over, but still he talked to his dead friends.

"I'm sorry Lil," he said while running a finger over her in the picture, "I failed you all. I should have been there, for Harry. I'm sorry Harry, I failed you too. Sirius, Padfoot, I turned my back on you when you needed me most. Sometimes, sometimes I feel I betrayed you all more than Peter ever did. I'm so sorry."

The tears flowed freely now. As he picked the bottle up again he closed the book.

"I'll kill him for what he did," he said through his haze, then he looked to the ceiling, "it's the least I can do."

* * *

He looked so peaceful. Dumbledore had never seen Harry without the lines of stress pulling his face away from youth. But here is the young man, his face looking like it never knew what worry was. The only thing that looked truly wrong was his scar. The lighting bolt that gave all the fame Harry never wanted was bleeding. Bleeding green. Even now, it was oozing down his face, cascading over his cheek and tripping on his sheets. His arms were at his sides; his wand was resting on his chest. A single tear fell from the headmaster's eye.

* * *

'Am I dead?' Harry thought to himself? 

He was surrounded by darkness. A darkness so black he thought he could see it move, but he chalked it up to his mind trying to make something out of nothing. He spun around in a circle, but he saw nothing. The blackness was so deep and engulfing he actually spun in two circle because he didn't really know where he started at.

'I guess an eternity of nothing isn't that bad,' he thought. He was trying to talk, but he really didn't know that he couldn't.

* * *

Ginny had finally fallen asleep, but the relief Bill felt after her eyes finally gave way was short lived. Shocking her brother senseless she bolted upright sitting in her bed. 

"DON'T GIVE UP!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. She then collapsed back in her bed in a deep sleep.

Ron and Hermione rushed to her side just as her head hit the pillow. Arthur was running at top speed taking steps two at a time to get to her room.

"Is…she…awake?" he asked between gasps of breath.

"Not anymore," Bill answered, a frown tugging his lips down.

Hermione sat there in a chair, concerned almost to tears but she held them back. She needed to be strong, besides, that hadn't even heard any news yet.

Ron sat beside Hermione. His hand snaked into hers without him realizing it, and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. He just didn't know if he was trying to reassure Hermione, or himself.

Arthur deflated at his son's words, "Please let me know if she does," Bill nodded.

* * *

A tiny white circle had just manifested itself to a surprised Harry. Not even thinking about it he started to walk toward it. With each step the circle grew just a little bit larger. The blackness seemed to fight it though because sometimes the size would shift a little making it smaller again. Panicking without knowing why Harry began to sprint. The light now not only became larger, but brighter. So bright Harry thought his eyes were burning. Pushing the pain aside, Harry ran faster. 

Faster, and faster, until most of everything was white, he glanced back to find that the darkness was now the small circle on the horizon. Not taking any chances, Harry ran even faster. After what felt like years he turned again, to find there was no black left. He spun three times now, only to still find nothing, even if it was white this time.

* * *

Dumbledore had lost all hope. He had failed. Despair began to flood his mind. Not only had he lost the battle of the only way to defeat Tom Riddle (a.k.a. Voldemort), he lost the war of letting Harry live, and become the man that would have been a friend. Feeling older than he had ever felt before, he stumbled to the chair at Harry's desk and collapsed into it. He heard the footsteps approaching, but couldn't really care who it was. 

Molly Weasley reached the door; she saw a broken Dumbledore, and then a lifeless Harry. Her knees lost all strength and she fell to them on the floor. Her hand covered her mouth once her jaw fell. Words failed her, all she could do was stare unbelieving.

Dumbledore's neck muscles were on vacation, his chin tucked to his chest. His eyes were unfocused on the floor below him. The soft knock of wood falling on wood startled him out of his thoughts as he looked around to find where the noise had come from. Then he found it, Harry's wand was rolling on the floor. Molly gasped again before she fainted.

* * *

"Harry," an unfamiliar voice echoed throughout the whiteness surrounding Harry. 

'Yes?' he answered with a questioning tone.

"You are not dead," it answered flatly.

'Great, I can't even do that right,' he answered dryly.

"Would you rather return to the darkness?" the voice asked him.

'No," Harry answered. Truthfully he was expecting to meet with his loved ones after death. He assumed he screwed that up by killing himself, and he would be condemned by an eternity of nothing. He hadn't been here but a couple of hours and he already could feel what little sanity he came with slipping away.

"In order to leave, you have to figure some things out," the voice boomed through wherever he was.

'What do I have to figure out?' Harry asked.

"Simple," the voice continued, "all you have to figure out is this: Who are you?"

'How do I do that?' he asked in a pleading thought.

"All you have to do to start is figure out that you don't know who you are."

Growing frustrated Harry harrumphed.

The voice asked, "Do you accept?"

Thinking about it, no, he really didn't want to die. He really did have reasons to live. Growing sad he thought of all the people he loved and cared for. Only this morning he ran from them, and now he was on the edge of death. He thought back to his life, his career goal of being an Auror, dating Cho Chang, blowing up at the people around him, no, he really didn't know himself.

'Yes,' Harry thought, guilt weighing down his soul, 'I accept that I don't know who I am.'

"Very good young one, then let us begin," the voice boomed

* * *

Dumbledore was flabbergasted has he looked to where the wand had been resting. Harry's chest was moving, Harry was breathing. Stepping over Molly Weasley he reached the bedside and rested two fingers on Harry's neck. The pulse was weak, but it was there. He quickly turned around and bent over the nonofficial adopted mother of Harry Potter. With a quick, "_Enervate_!" her eyes fluttered open. 

"Albus, he, he's alive?" she said in a voice that betrayed her emotions. Concern, despair, and confusion were written on her face.

"Yes, he is, but he is in bad shape. Please take this and return with Poppy."

Dumbledore reached and grabbed a quill from Harry's desk and charmed it as a portkey.

"It will take you straight there, and when both of you touch it, it will come directly back here."

Mrs. Weasley nodded with all the conviction she could muster, which at the time amounted to her head barely moving. She grabbed the quill, and was gone.

Not but two minutes later two women flashed into existence beside the bed.

"Headmaster, what happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Dumbledore's eyes still blank replied, "I believe he tried to commit suicide."

She gasped but the Healer inside her inquired, "How?"

Dumbledore reached down and picked up Harry's wand and muttered, "_Prior Incantato_"

The ghost of the last spell manifested itself from the tip of Harry's wand.

Another tear fell into the beard of Albus Dumbledore, "He performed the Avada Kedavra on himself."

Mrs. Weasley broke into sobs, Madam Pomfrey only managed to say, "Oh my."

* * *

"He killed himself," the glee in his voice was still resonating. His laughter still echoed throughout the room. "All these years of trying to kill the brat, and he does it for me!" 

Lord Voldemort was pleased. No, he was ecstatic. He was in such a good mood he even smiled when Bellatrix spoke.

"He killed himself master?"

"Yes, he his gone!" Voldemort replied, overjoyed that he caught the last vision of his link with The-Boy-Who-Lived and now felt no connection at all.

"M-Master, this i-is excellent news," Wormtail exclaimed.

Voldemort's good mood slipped a little, "Thank you for stating the obvious Wormtail." He hissed this more than said it.

"S-Sorry my Lord," Wormtail cringed for speaking while in his shock.

"This means we celebrate! Bellatrix, gather all of those you can find, we have some comrades waiting for their release."

* * *

The white room began to fill. Harry recognized every place that now filled the blankness. 

"Follow the road, at the end if you do not know yourself, you are lost and will remain in nothing for eternity," the voice said to Harry who looked to see a red brick road leading through all of the places he knew.

Upon farther examination Harry realized the things that looked like buildings were in fact memories. His memories. The road lead to the first set and a door awaited him. Tentatively he opened it. He was engulfed; the memories flooded his every conscious thought. St. Mungo's where his parents and their friends were gathered. A home he had never seen, his mother singing him a lullaby. Godric's Hollow and his parents' death. Hagrid flying him to the Dursleys. Dudley pinching him and becoming spoiled. All those years sleeping under the stairs, all of his accidental magic. His letter, all of his letters from Hogwarts, Hagrid rescuing him on his eleventh birthday. Buying school supplies, Hedwig, the first train ride and meeting Ron, Hermione, and Neville. His second year, and Ginny, the chamber, Lockhart, everything. Third year and meeting Lupin, Sirius, the Tri-Wizard tournament, Cedric, Voldemort regaining his body, Umbridge, Malfoys, hose elves. Everything he ever lived through flooded his mind in chronological order, and then he was on the road again.

* * *

"We must move him somewhere safe where we can keep an eye on him," Madam Pomfrey said while checking Harry's vitals. She knew he had a heartbeat, but not much of one. 

"Can we travel by portkey in his condition?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It shouldn't be too risky, but we must hurry," The Healer of Hogwarts replied.

Dumbledore made another portkey out of the quill again grabbed Harry's hand and placed his own around Harry's hand around the quill. Molly and Madam Pomfrey too touched the quill. Then Number 4 was again returned to what the Dursleys called normal.

In the entrance hall they landed. Dumbledore had sure to levitate Harry before he fell to the ground.

"Take him to the room Ginny and Hermione share, Ginny too has fallen into an illness," Mrs. Weasley said.

Dumbledore wasted no time in keeping Harry levitated as he rushed to the second floor room, Mrs. Weasley and Madam Pomfrey following in his wake. Upon entering Bill, Ron, and Hermione leapt to their feet at the site of Dumbledore ushering in what looked like a lifeless Harry. Ignoring their questioning faces he placed Harry on the bed beside Ginny's. Ginny meanwhile was still in a deep sleep.

Madam Pomfrey started to work on many different healing spells, her wand flying at a pace it blurred. Then she would retrieve a potion from her robes and pour it down Harry's mouth.

"Professor," Hermione started trembling slightly and biting her lip, "will he be alright?"

Dumbledore sighed and gave her an honest reply, "I don't know Ms. Granger."

"Sir, what happened?" asked Ron "Was he attacked?"

"Unfortunately Mr. Weasley, he did this to himself."

Ron's face lost every ounce of its color. Feeling woozy from the news he sat back down. Hermione broke, and fell to the floor trying to cry out her soul. Bill too sat back down resting his elbows on Ginny's bed, his face planted firmly in his hands.

* * *

Harry continued, room to room, building to building. Memories, emotions, every experience that he had ever known were relived and refelt. Including his latest emotion that was dominating the rest, guilt. The guilt was for the last action he felt was necessary during the last time he was conscious. Then, as abruptly as it started, the road came to an end. The buildings of memories vanished and Harry was again surrounded by the nothingness of white. 

The voice again boomed through, this time resonating a feeling of power that ran through the soul of Harry.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

'I am Harry James Potter. Gryffindor, Friend, Brother, Son. I am The-Boy-Who-Lived. I am what I need to be. I am weak, I am fragile. I am everything, I am nothing. I am the enemy, I am a foe. I am a hero, and a contradiction. I am the savior."

"Very good. You are who you are, and it is for a reason. Now, wake up."

The voice echoed through the white and it shattered to be replaced by the darkness again.

"WAKE UP!" the voice echoed then the blackness faded to grey.

"Wake up," the voice called softer now.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, please wake up." It was night, everyone in the room had fallen asleep earlier, and Ginny had crawled in bed with Harry. She was softly calling to him when his eyes fluttered open. 

"Ginny?" Harry whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Harry! You're awake!" and with that she flung her arms around his neck and cried the tears of pure joy.

He patted her back, all he could think of to say was, "Yeah."

* * *

A/N Ok, for anyone reading Rebirth of Hope don't worry I'll still update it whenever I can. I started this one only because I wasn't feeling the next chapter last night :) I don't plan on abandoning either story. 

Any reviews would be greatly appreciated, this is the first time I have used this style of writing, so positive or negative let me know.

Thanks,

JPx


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: The characters are on loan, also, I have no idea how long this story will be, I'm working without an outline. :) Enjoi!

* * *

Chapter Two

"Harry?"

Her voice was small, unsure if she should be speaking. Harry didn't know if she didn't want to wake him if he was asleep, or if she didn't want him to snap if he was awake.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but yeah, you can ask me something else."

"Why did you want to die?" Her voice grew smaller and weaker with each word. Harry strained his ears to hear the word die.

"Hermione, I, well, it's like this…" but words were failing Harry at the moment.

"I'm not trying to judge you Harry, I just want to understand."

"It's hard to explain.

"Will you try?"

* * *

It was morning at Grimmauld Place. Everyone had finally left the room except for Ginny who was curled into her own bed. Hermione had come in seeking for knowledge, or at least answers. Harry frowned at her last question, how was he going to explain something he no longer felt?

The rest of the people hadn't moved far from Harry. The kitchen was very busy with activity. Molly Weasley turned to the thing that always seemed to help her, cooking. It was an emotionless task that could occupy her mind. Her escape. She set about it like she did in everything in her life, with everything she had.

Bill Weasley sat at the table. Wondering about everything that had gone on the previous day, he was emotionally exhausted. Ever so often his mother would bring him something new to eat, or refill his coffee mug. He wasn't hungry, but he ate. He too needed something to take away from his thoughts, but as to what he needed, he really didn't know.

Dumbledore too sat at the kitchen table in the basement. Unlike some of the other occupants in the room, he immersed himself into figuring out what was going on with his unofficial apprentice. He racked his brain, which is saying a lot, and came up with absolutely nothing, which is saying even more.

Ron Weasley, one of Harry's few friends, was in his own mind as well, though his was a much more dangerous road than that of his headmaster's. Ron sat, with each passing moment growing more and more angry. This anger was directed at the person he considered his best friend. Even with his emotions building inside of him, his face gave away nothing of the torment inside of him. His arm supported his head as he stared into his full plate of food. It seemed only his father had noticed something was wrong.

"Ron," Mr. Weasley said in a low voice that only Ron could hear, "I don't know what you are thinking. But let me assure you, there's nothing you could have done."

"Dad, I'm not blaming myself. I'm not blaming those muggles he lives with. Hell, I'm not even blaming V-V-Voldemort." He gave an involuntary shudder as he said the Dark Lord's name for the first time, then he continued in an eerie whisper. "This was Harry's choice. And because of that," he looked into his father's eyes, "I blame Harry."

* * *

"Look Hermione, all that shit just piled up in me. My parents are dead, Cedric is dead, Sirius is dead. How much more is going to happen? Who is next? It seems like everyone close to me dies. Then, after all the time in the world for the guilt to build up in me, I'm off to my so called family's house. I didn't want to see anymore death, so I took the only way I was guaranteed to not see it anymore. And yes I know, it was selfish, it was stupid, and no, I'm not thinking about trying it again."

Hermione, her eyes misted in unshed tears said in a calm painful whisper, "You know, it'll get worse before it gets better."

"I know…that was another reason I wanted to end it." Harry answered in his own anguished whisper.

* * *

Desolate, alone, depressing, welcome to Azkaban Island. Currently prisoner 1-59432/B was in his second floor cell. The Dementors were going easy on the emotion leeching. They naturally had rejoined his master, but even so, the cell alone was enough to drive you insane. Especially for a Malfoy. It hadn't been long, but it had been long enough. All day he just stared, out of a slit in the concrete that was his only window. The tide crashed into the bordering rocks, a white mist came rushing toward the window. Two hundred and sixty eight times a wave had crashed. Lucius Malfoy shuddered at even having that knowledge.

Then something broke his concentration and he yelled at the top of his lungs, "The Master is here!"

* * *

"Do you have his wand?" Ron asked the Headmaster of Hogwarts with an edge in his voice.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, I still have his wand," Dumbledore answered a little startled.

"Good," Ron muttered to himself.

"Why do you ask Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"Now he can't try it again," Ron answered like that was the most obvious reason in the world.

"Sooner than later he'll ask for it back Mr. Weasley, and I'll have to trust him to do the right thing."

"How can we trust him though?" Ron asked, trying to control his irritation.

"Because he has to trust us, therefore we have to trust him. I often find that trust is almost always a two-way street."

"It's him isn't it? He has to fight this war." Ron guessed.

"When war comes, I have no doubt that Mr. Potter will have his place within it. As will we all." Dumbledore replied, hoping his sentiment reached the youngest male of the Weasley family.

* * *

Harry just sat there. Hermione was there too, but she was happy to sit in silence for now. Ginny had awoken again. Ron and Dumbledore had shown up. Ron, Harry noticed, would not look at him. Then Molly and Arthur Weasley arrived. Harry looked around and thought grimly, well, his family was here.

Dumbledore broke the silence, "Harry, I must ask, why did you try this?"

Harry gave his mentor a piercing glare. "Why?" His voice was low and cold, "why? Why do you fucking think? You may be old professor but you are not blind. You told me not too long ago you deserved to be attacked. I deserved the same thing. But, though I know you won't believe me, I have moved on from that state of mind."

Molly gasped and started to weep again.

Ron gave Harry a stare that told him that he did not believe he had moved one.

Hermione hung her head.

Arthur glared out the window.

Dumbledore nodded.

And Ginny, Ginny got up from her bed. She calmly walked over to Harry, she held out an arm. Harry thought he was going to receive a hug. Then, she slapped him. Hard.

Then, just as calmly she walked back to her bed, and sat back down.

"Ginny Weasley, what has gotten into you?" Molly screeched.

"Its ok, I deserved that too. But if we can move on from the reason I tried to kill myself. Perhaps someone could enlighten me on why it did not work."

"I have two theories," Dumbledore began, "one deals with what we talked about two weeks ago. Fate may have stepped in."

"And the other," Harry spat not liking the idea of fate, or its presence in his life.

"The other may have something to do with the bond you and Miss Weasley share. A life-debt is ancient and powerful magic. Just how powerful no one really knows."

Ginny looked over to Harry, her eyes containing a fire that almost startled him, "Harry, the thing is, it did work. You were dead. Remember the blackness? That was your eternity. I was there Harry, I saw it all…"

The room grew still at this revelation. Harry looked down, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Ginny did the same, letting everyone know their questions would not be answered, this was between her and Harry. The minutes ticked away until Dumbledore again broke the silence.

"Harry, something else occurred when you cursed yourself." He fished around his pocket then produced a small mirror which he handed to Harry.

He took it and looked into the glass. Everything seemed normal enough, his eyes were still green, same messy black hair covering his…

"What happened to my scar?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but my guess is when you died, the link between Voldemort and yourself was broken. When I found you your scar was bleeding green Harry, I think the failed cure, and your link bled out."

Harry only managed one word before the conversation was over, "Good."

* * *

Ok, I know its short, but oh well. Coming next, the breakout of Azkaban, plus more talking.

Thanks to Bobboky, my one reviewer. Hope this explains two things, why it did not work, and why Ginny was effected by it.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or locations. If I did I would own a billion dollar brand, damn that sounds nice.

* * *

Chapter 3

There it was: beautiful Azkaban prison, the future second stronghold of Lord Voldemort. The Ministry had installed Aurors as guards to help with what Dementors had remained loyal to the prison. Voldemort had portkeyed him and the followers that remained who were not in the prison. He viciously smiled as he sent in the first wave. Wormtail rushed forward, his silver hand gripping the black bars of the front gate. With a tug the metal crumbled. Five death eaters followed Wormtail through the now useless gate. They began casting curses to bring down the wards and walls. After the first barrier crumbled the first wave backed up to guard the entrance. This was the cue for second wave to enter the building. Bellatrix along with five followers streaked through the falling fortress.

* * *

The room had emptied. Harry was still restricted to his bed, even his breathing hurt within his chest. Ginny had fallen asleep again, curled into her pillow. He glanced to her sleeping form, something was different now. Everything was different now.

Harry tried to stand, he really needed to piss. His feet hit the cold floor and a shiver ran through his legs. He arched up his weight shifting onto his legs. He let out a cry a crashed to the floor. His glasses fell and shattered. He tried to lift himself, but he couldn't manage it. He laid there, helplessness washing over him. Hating the feeling he let a tear slip out of the corner of his eye. He hated his weakness, and the weakness that compiled onto it from being weak. He was cursing himself when a voice broke his thoughts.

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked from her bed.

"I needed the loo," Harry said low, trying to mask his despair.

Instead of some smartass comment that he expected Harry heard a sigh and the rustle of the bed stuff as Ginny kneeled next to him. She started to try and get him to his feet.

"This would be easier if you gave an effort," she said, short of breath from the struggle.

"It's a little hard," Harry ground out. But he redoubled his effort anyway.

Finally he was to his feet. The majority of his weight rested on her small frame. Harry was in awe of the strength that hid in her small size. She was practically dragging him. The two managed to get the door open, Harry gave her a smile of thanks, as he tried to make it on his own he swayed, Ginny caught him before he fell. She walked in with him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked her incredulously.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, you need help, and I'm helping you."

Harry blushed; feeling like he would die now of embarrassment as Ginny deftly undid his pants and dropped them and his underwear. She gently pushed him down on the toilet and turned to leave.

"Call when you're done," she said shutting the door.

* * *

Bellatrix's week in Knockturn Alley had paid off. She had found a Creotian who could modify her Cruciatus curse. The fact that he wouldn't take money didn't bother her. The blowjob she gave him was worth what she could do now.

"_Crucialo_!" she cast with glee on the first Auror she came across. The new wand movement second nature to her now.

He fell, his voice shattered in the pain of the curse. Bellatrix smiled behind her mask has she moved on. The curse would stay intact long after the man was driven into insanity. It would take about an hour but the pain would eventually force him to bite his own tongue off. His skin would begin to split as his nerve ends shot and spliced themselves. Eventually he would die, but not soon.

She and her team rushed through, looking for every Auror they could find. The Dementors fled when they had showed up. She gave a wicked grin as another Auror entered her field of vision.

* * *

Ron and Hermione sat on Ron's bed. Both silent, neither bothered by this. The silence was welcome in their friendship. Hermione's face was pale, her eyes worn. Her head downcast with the weight of the past couple days.

Ron's head was straight up. His eyes unfocused as he stared ahead. Unconsciously his left hand rubbed the sleeve of his right arm. It was he that broke the quiet air.

"Why?" he asked the open air.

"His life is shit. We didn't notice because when he's with us he hides it, or we choose not to acknowledge it."

"Yeah, poor pitiful Potter, everyone loves him, he's rich, every girl at school drools over him, it must suck to be him," Ron said not bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Think of what we know Ron," Hermione started, her tone of one trying to make a child understand, "he was locked in a cupboard until he was eleven, his parents died for him, Cedric died in front of his eyes, his Godfather is dead because of him, he doesn't care about the money, and he very well doesn't care about the fucking girls at school Ron!"

Hermione shot from the bed and rushed from the room.

* * *

Voldemort stood proud; he and five followers guarded the apparation point in case reinforcements arrived from the ministry. His cruel almost lipless face contorted into what was for him a smile. Slit like nostrils flared, red eyes with black slits dilated a little. He could _feel_ that all the Aurors present were on their road to death.

A high pitch cackle escaped his lungs. Azkaban was his. With a wave of his wand the dark mark appeared in the sky. It slowly floated lower and lower until it imposed itself onto the front of the fallen prison.

Lucius Malfoy strode from the front doors; eleven more death eaters followed his wake. Normal perfect platinum blonde hair disheveled. He then collapsed in front of his master cowering.

"My lord, I have failed you," his voice cracking in the proclamation.

"No shit," Voldemort's emotionless voice rang. "As much as a failure you have been, I understand."

Malfoy knew what should be coming; he raised his head at his master's understanding voice. Usually this act too would earn a punishment but the ludicrousness of the situation had Lucius' curiosity peaked.

"No Lucius, you will not be punished…this time. For it is a glorious time, a time of our celebration. The last remnants of the Potters are gone." He broke into laughter again that would send chills down even the most hardest of individuals.

"This is wonderful news master," Lucius groveled, still from his knees.

"We celebrate for fate loves Lord Voldemort. Potter is gone; my second stronghold is in place. Now the Ministry will feel my wrath."

* * *

Hermione opened the door to find Harry asleep, his head using Ginny's lap as a pillow. She had her eyes cast out the window; she didn't even realize someone else had interrupted her space. She was absentmindedly stroking Harry's hair. Hermione found the scene serene in a way. It calmed her to see an image that said, at least to her, that everything would be ok.

Ron appeared behind her. He started to barge into the room when she caught his shoulder.

"If you ruin their moment, or say anything to either of them about it you will regret it," Hermione hissed.

"I don't remember this being your concern, that's my sister and I can say what I want to her," Ron deadpanned.

"Please Ron," Hermione said with pain clouding her eyes, "normalcy is what we all need now."

"Too bad Harry sleeping on my sister's lap is as normal as us not arguing." Ron came back.

"Is it so bad?"

"A week ago it would have been peachy fucking keen, too bad it's today."

"What is so different now?"

"I no longer know the guy in that bed."

* * *

Ginny, lost in the landscape of the outside world, stroking Harry's hair, almost laughed at the situation. This would have been her dream not too long ago. Now, everything was different. Escaping into the tree planted in the back yard Ginny gently smiled at the squirrel running along a limb. Completely at peace in her place at this moment in time she began to hum a lullaby.

Harry slightly stirred at the sound. Ginny again stroked his hair and told him to shush. She was babying Harry because when they linked in his death, they also linked through his journey back to life. She knew this was the first time anyone had ever just babied him. All those times her own mother had held her when she was sick or scared. All those times she had been told how proud her parents had been of her for some trivial thing like painting an unrecognizable picture. Every time her father had read her a bedtime story. Harry never had any of it.

She was happy to know that she was his first, even if it didn't mean anything, she was happy.

* * *

Alas! Short again. All of these chapters may end up this way. Now, onto responses. Wait, correction, onto the response.

Fanastygirl721: This came from another fic where Harry almost tried to commit suicide, I found it interesting so I ran with it. Plus I get to vent some of my issues at the same time. I too like RoH better, but this will have an end, I just don't know what it is yet. Thanks for the review!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: The only thing I currently own in this story is my dear sweet reporter. Other than that credit goes where it is due, J.K. Enjoi

* * *

Chapter 4

The Ministry Burns

By: Molestia Baiulus

It is a sad day for the Wizarding world of Britain. Today He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named let his full presence be felt in a full scale surprise attack on the Ministry of Magic itself. What many consider the mind of our world, the structure of our society, is even now nothing more than burning rubble. (See Picture Below) Along with the symbol of the Wizarding world crumbling many lives were lost as well. Most names are being withheld until family members can be notified, but we here at The Daily Prophet have learned that Cornelius Oswald Fudge has been slain in the attack, he was fifty three. Without a Ministry, and without a Minister, the magical world does seem currently lost.

Even now in the middle of tragedy, one has to wonder what is next. If You-Know-Who has attacked our mind, when will he strike the heart? The heart of our world is Hogwarts in this reporter's opinion. How long will it be safe for the children of the community to attend?

In the coming months the opposition of the Dark Lord will not only have to face the upcoming battle, but also the task of rebuilding a system of order for life to be able to continue. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, was unavailable for comment. The Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter too has not been seen or heard of in the past few weeks. With the heroes of our world missing where can we turn? Where is our hope?

* * *

Harry threw the paper down in disgust. His mind rejecting being a hero so hard that it managed to push itself into a mild depression.

"Maybe I should write a column for them. _Bloody Boy Who Lives Lives Through the Killing Curse Again! Only Now, HE Cast It!_!" sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Maybe you should!" Ginny snapped at him.

"I never asked to be a hero."

"I never asked to be possessed by Voldemort for a year but I was. Deal with it."

Harry sat in miserable silence. Then, with malice in his voice, he muttered, "Well, at least I won't have to deal with using an unforgivable while underage and out of school."

Ginny gave him a dirty look. Her bottom lip trembled slightly. Instead of saying something, she left the room.

* * *

Ron and Hermione sat on the lumpy couch decidedly not looking at each other. The silence meant neither was they talking. Something felt like it had been taken away from them, yet neither knew what our why. All they truly knew, was they would try anything to get it back.

Suddenly Ginny streaked by the silent occupants of the room. Hermione noticed the tears streaking her cheeks, and didn't waste a second to try and go to comfort the girl. Ron looked up the staircase to see Harry's door slightly ajar. With Hermione and Ginny gone, the rest of the adults either not present or at least occupied, this was his chance.

Sadness enveloped him as he put his foot on the first stair. It gave way on his second step, now replaced by anger.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was frantically searching through the rubble that was the ministry of magic. Ash and soot streaked her face; her hands were bloody as she kept tearing at the burning debris. She wanted to use magic but couldn't risk impaling any survivors by moving the remains with her wand. Her world was crumbling; she could not find her friend. Her Auror robes were torn and bloody. She happened to be on a mission at the time of the attack, but Kingsley wasn't. As her hands became more and more cut up memories flashed into her mind. Kingsley training her, taking up for "the new kid", him taking her on her first mission, he had protected her and saved her more than once. And now, he was in his office when the attack came. She could only guess he was still in the building when it collapsed onto itself. She gasped when she moved a wanted sign for Sirius Black when she saw his face.

* * *

Ron entered Harry's room to find a very downcast Harry. His anger wavered…slightly.

"Alright Harry?"

"I've been better."

"I bet," Ron almost smiled.

"Was there something you wanted?" Harry asked not really wanting to talk.

"Yeah, there is, how fuckin' selfish are you?"

"Sure Ron, I was the selfish one, sure Ron, I'll be the bad guy if that's what you want."

"Oh, you weren't being selfish? You were thinking about us when you tried to kill yourself? You had the best intentions right? You wanted what was bes-"

"YES!" Harry screamed then looked down.

"What?"

"Yes Ron," Harry looked into his friend's eyes, "Voldemort," Ron flinched disgusting Harry, "wants me dead. He'll stop at nothing to kill me. Therefore all my friends are main targets. Then on top of that I endanger all of Hogwarts when I return there. Doesn't seem so selfish to me," Harry finished in a whisper.

"Why death? Why not go into hiding?" Ron asked, all anger deflating from his voice.

"My parents, my Godfather, I wanted to go to them."

"Oh…" Ron said not knowing what to say.

* * *

One Hundred and Ninety Dead

By: Molestia Baiulus

This special edition of The Evening Prophet is a sad one indeed. With so few Aurors left it has become our sad duty to report the names of those found dead as a service to those who have lost loved ones. Currently the number is one hundred and ninety, but those numbers have been growing over the past few hours. With this list this reporter, me, I am sending out a call. To anyone willing to fight please prepare yourself and do so. Albus Dumbledore has sent me assurances that anyone needing a refuge that a wing of Hogwarts has been set aside for those in need. 'Salvation' as it is being called will be opened by the time this reaches our readers. I personally, along with The Daily Prophet would like to send our condolences to anyone who has lost a loved one or friend. We hope for the quick downfall of Lord Voldemort (yes, that is his name, and I no longer fear someone who resorts to such cowardly acts to reach their means). These are unsafe times, please go with caution, and may hope remain.

* * *

Molly Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place. She quickly turned to those who had died. Amelia Bones, a good woman. She scanned and scanned, Kingsley Shacklebolt, member of the order, always a nice guy. Order members piled up, each name she scanned her heart sank a little lower. Arthur Singleton, she almost lost it when she read his first name, and it did when she read Percy Weasley. She began to cry for her fallen son. Silent tears fell, they had parted on such bad terms, but he was still her son.

Then her poor heart stopped. Arthur Weasley was counted as one of the dead.

* * *

"Are you ok Ginny?" Hermione asked the sobbing girl.

"He's lost, he's lost, he's gone, Harry doesn't make sense."

"What's wrong with Harry?"

"He…He…made a _joke_ about the ministry being attacked. What is wrong with him? The Harry I know would never joke about people dying. Why Hermione, why?"

"Harry's just confused right now I think. He doesn't know how to deal with everything so he's doing things he would never do. It's like a defense mechanism."

"It doesn't give him the right, he doesn't get to change, not Harry, he was perfect. What happened to Harry?" Ginny finished muted.

Hermione was saved from responding as the two girls were interrupted by a loud sob from the kitchen. They both decided to see what happened.

* * *

"This is my loyalty to you," Ron told Harry rolling up his sleeves. The scars from the attack of the brains at the Department of Mysteries were as visible as the day he got them. Slender lines ending in a spade shape stopping on his forearm, two on his left forearm, three on the right.

"Ron…I…" Harry stammered.

"It's ok Harry. I don't mind. It's just I'd die for you mate. It really hurt when you tried to kill yourself. You know?"

But their moment ended when Ginny stormed into the room.

At the top of her lungs she began yelling, "I FUCKING HATE YOU HARRY POTTER! YOU FUCK! YOU JOKE? YOU KID? IS IT FUCKING FUNNY NOW!"

Her arms flailing around as she tried to hit Harry. He blocked most of them, but some slipped through his defense.

"Ginny! What are you talking about?" Harry asked panicked because of his friend.

"HE'S FUCKING DEAD!" Ginny cried as she slumped against her brother who had restrained her. "Ron, Percy is dead," she sniffed and finished, "Dad is dead."

Ron slumped to the ground with Ginny still in his arms. She continued to cry, as Ron's eyes went unfocused.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix

By: Molestia Baiulus

The Salvation Wing of Hogwarts is not only the housing of survivors of yesterday's attacks. After the fall of the Ministry, Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked homes of wizards and witches in seemingly random order. Those left without a home have been invited to Hogwarts until this war is over and rebuilding can begin. Also housed in the Salvation Wing is The Order of the Phoenix. This is the only cause left to go head on with Voldemort. I for one encourage anyone who can fight to do so. Enquire about the Order; join if you feel it is right. The fight of the Phoenix is a noble one, and a cause even the most stoic can stand behind. In my last two articles I asked where our hope was, and I prayed for hope to remain. Now my dear readers I finally have found an answer that suits me. We have to create our own hope, for that is the only hope we have, and that is something I can live with.

* * *

Ok, another short one, sorry bout that. Anyway, new project on the horizon, The Tales of Knockturn Alley is being put together, anyone who wants information about writing for it email me at JPx at fanfiction dot net.

BlurryFuture: Thanks for reading, and for the review.

Tenolian: Thanks for the review. Yes, I'm going to have Ron in a bigger role in this one, I hope you all like him.

neni potter: Thanks for the reviews. I thought it was a nice scene to give Harry and Ginny, this is going to be a bumpy ride.

fanastygirl721: Thanks for the review and compliment. Voldie will figure out Harry is still alive soon, I'm not sure when, but soon. I'll try and keep the updates coming.

Luna Lovegood2: Thanks for the review. Ron and Ginny aren't going to have a very good sibling relationship. I just wonder what Hermione is gonna do with all these sides going on...


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer1: These are not my characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling, yet they act like my own. ; )

Disclaimer2: The scene concerning Voldemort is a bit harsh, it's not detailed but if mention of a child in pain disturbs you skip it. I thought it was a hauntingly beautiful scene, but I'll understand if no one else sees that.

Enjoi!

* * *

Chapter 5

"They're dead?" Harry asked in a whisper, most of his voice catching in his throat.

Ginny looked up with tear filled eyes, "Yes, in the attack."

Ron's gaze didn't waver. Hermione had just entered the doorway but didn't let it known that she had arrived. Harry's eyes glinted in a cold fire. He hastily got out of bed. He stumbled until he reached the doorway where Hermione caught him.

"Harry, you should get back in bed."

"No, will you help me to the fireplace? Or do I have to get there on my own?" Harry asked in a dead voice.

Hermione looked torn until she nodded her head in acceptance. Harry leaned his weight onto his friend's smaller frame as they undertook the daunting task of the stairs.

Step by step, they came closer to their goal. Each step was agonizing to Harry, but he wouldn't cry out. Right now his pain meant nothing. After twenty minutes they had made it to the first floor landing. They started to walk again when the front door opened quietly. The man started to gently enter the room. Once in the light properly the shadows receded to reveal a tired face.

"Hello Remus," Harry said in a voice stronger than he thought he was capable of.

* * *

"He's going to do something stupid," Ginny whispered to her brother. Her brother who was lost in his own mind. Her brother who hadn't blinked in the past five minutes.

"Ron, we need to stop him from doing something stupid," Ginny's voiced wavered with every word. Ron blinked, barely acknowledged Ginny was there and shook his head no.

"This may break him completely Ron, we need to…" but Ron interrupted her.

"He won't, he's not. This is Harry. He'll just grow stronger."

"But Ron, he's been bedridden for three days because he…"

"I know what he did. He doesn't have his wand. He wanted the fire, he's probably calling Dumbledore."

"Fine, I'll leave him to it. But when he does something stupid, it'll be on your head."

Ron almost laughed, but found that he couldn't, then replied, "Hermione is with him, she'll either stop him or it will be on her head." He then got up and walked out the door, Ginny noted he turned left. Left was upstairs, his room, the library, and some abandoned rooms no one usually went in to.

* * *

Remus Lupin rushed forward upon seeing the state of Harry.

"What's wrong Harry?" the werewolf asked in concern.

Harry glanced at Hermione, and then answered, "Can we discuss that later Professor?"

"Sure Harry, and please, call me Remus."

"Ok, Pro…Re…how about Moony?" Harry asked.

"Sure, now where are you going?" the former teacher asked looking at a very tired looking Hermione.

"The kitchen, I need to make a call," Harry answered.

Questions began to dance in Remus's bale blue eyes, but instead of asking he merely nodded and supported Harry's full weight.

A much relieved Hermione said, "If you no longer need me, I'll go check on Ron and Ginny."

Harry nodded and she was off.

"What's wrong with Ron and Ginny?"

Harry sighed and replied, "You really are behind Remus, but I'll fill you in after I make my call."

* * *

Dumbledore was busier now more than ever. He had the full staff working on the Salvation wing; he had Harry recovering at Grimmauld Place, and now this. He stared at the letter that had arrived this morning, an anger the he usually never let take hold of him built up in scary proportions.

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and other titles,_

_Enclosed is a cease and desist order brought on by one Narcissa Bethany Black Malfoy. This is an evocation of ancient rules and laws that govern us at. You currently have a spell cast on property that is not yours and by right, through the chain of heirs, rightfully belongs to the aforementioned party. You know the price of ignoring the property owner's wishes of your spell to be lifted. We expect to see action within 24 hours or we will be forced to use the counter._

_Thank You,_

_Anthony V. Cruen_

Dumbledore warily regarded the parchment. He saw the runes in each corner, and with no law to argue this with, he had to act. The counter, he knew all too well, would completely diminish his magic. If he did nothing he would end up a muggle, and the spell would vanish anyway. This was the ancient way of guarantying your home stayed safe. This was bad. It had to be a trap. He could feel it in his old bones.

* * *

Once to the kitchen Molly Weasley gripped Harry in a hug so tight he nearly cried out in pain. Remus also caught part of the hug since he was baring most of Harry's weight. Harry strategically maneuvered from the hug; Molly didn't seem to notice and just adjusted so Remus had the full brunt of her despair.

Harry hobbled to the fire, grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it into the flames. They flared green and Harry stuck his head into the fire and called,

"Albus Dumbledore!" and nothing happened. "The Headmaster of Hogwarts office!" and still nothing happened. Harry losing patience yelled, "Dumbledore!" with anger resonating out his mouth and into the flames.

The uncomfortable and uneasy sensation of his head spinning through the network while his body stayed in the kitchen finally happened. He closed his eyes to shield his eyes from the spinning that he so hated. Finally it stopped.

"Harry! What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked from his desk.

"I need my wand," Harry said in a cold dead voice.

Dumbledore hesitated a moment too long.

"Give me my wand," he said with the anger boiling close to the surface.

"Why do you need it Harry?" the Headmaster asked.

Harry's eyes bored into the headmaster's, "Give. Me. The. Wand."

Dumbledore sighed and reached into his pocket. He removed the thing Harry felt he needed right now. He then walked towards the flame.

"Harry, please do an old man a favor," Dumbledore asked in a resigned voice.

"What?"

"Get everyone at Grimmauld ready to move, and move fast. I'll be over later to explain, but the sooner the better."

Harry's eyes betrayed his shock, but the rest of his face was an emotionless mask. He only nodded in response. Dumbledore also nodded and placed Harry's wand into the boy's mouth. With a small pop, the head was gone and the flames returned to red, orange, and yellow.

Harry quickly took his wand out of his mouth and cursed. This was not good.

* * *

Hermione tried to console Ginny, but Ginny was beyond her. Ginny had completely broken and locked herself within her mind. After trying with failure to lure her out Hermione went to try and find Ron.

Slowly she crept up the stairs heading toward his room. She felt useless at this moment in time, she needed to do something. _Anything_. On her way, she heard muffled shouts from a room people usually did not enter. She approached the door and she could make out Ron's voice but not the words. Pressing her ear to the door she could hear the pain and anger coursing through his voice, but still not the words.

With much hesitation she turned the knob allowing a small crack to appear between the door and wall. Finally the words registered in her brain. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched her friend of so many years.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Ron shouted, a puff of green sparks floated from the tip. He poured all of his anger in his spell, but he just couldn't figure it out.

Hermione's small scared voice broke Ron's concentration. "What are you doing?"

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed startled as he spun around to face her. She jumped a little and he quickly lowered his wand.

"Why are you trying to do the killing curse?"

"We…we need to be prepared. You remember the Department of Mysteries, what's the point of stunning someone to have someone else come and wake them up?"

"But death…we can't kill people Ron…that would make us as bad as they are."

"No it wouldn't. They kill for fun, and for a way for them to gain power to kill more people. They killed my," Ron swallowed hard, "they killed my dad…just to scare people. We can kill them to stop them. I can at least."

Hermione looked torn between what she believed, and the sense Ron made. The tears started to flow as she turned and began walking from the room. Almost in a whisper she called to Ron without turning her head,

"Pour your hate into the spell," she stopped, closed her eyes, and held in a sob, "all the hate you can manage, then try it."

She started out of the room again, she heard Ron call the spell. She didn't need to see the green light of the spell streaking across the room to know he managed it. She didn't have to hear the book case exploding to know the spell had worked. Her own breaking heart was all the proof she needed to know her two best friends had both completely lost their innocence.

* * *

"So…you tried…" Remus couldn't finish the sentence but Harry nodded. "And Arthur and Percy…" Mrs. Weasley let out a sob of confirmation. Remus shook his head and placed his face into his palms. His body visibly deflated. A ripple of guilt echoed through his soul. All this happened, while he was getting drunk and talked to his dead friends. This thought brought him back to the house he was in. To the house Sirius hated. He looked around the room and sighed. The familiar feeling of guilt, remorse, and fear settled into his stomach.

"This feels just like last time."

* * *

Voldemort's laughter held a touch of insanity as he watched the people in Diagon Alley scurry away from him and his Death Eaters. He needed a wall, a big white canvas, and he knew just where to find one.

Twelve of his faithful followers formed a circle around him. Bellatrix led the way. Her brand new toy being explored more and more often as people continued to fall at her Crucialo spell. He grinned as he stepped on a young boy who was withering away at her curse. He couldn't be older than eight; his screams were high pitched and drowned out the rest of the noise.

Voldemort considered killing the child outright, but decided the melodic note of his pain was an appropriate welcoming theme to him and his troops.

The Death Eaters barraged the stores and people in a bath of spells. Flourish and Blotts was burning. Windows were being blown out. Animals ran from the pet shop. Chaos filled the street; this was just another homecoming for Lord Voldemort.

The building he wanted loomed in front of him. The white walls of Gringotts were what he needed to deliver a message. And he had a message he wanted the whole Wizarding world to see.

* * *

Harry delivered his message. Most rooms were busy with activity preparing for the move, when, well they didn't know. Where was an even bigger question. He knew Hermione and Moony were doing most of the packing; everyone else had their own things to deal with. Harry lounged on one of the couches in the library. Summoning books that he wanted to browse, he knew well enough that a Hogwarts education (as good as that was) wouldn't help him defeat the Dark Lord.

He started to memorize hexes, curses, jinxes, charms; everything that looked at all interesting was stored into his brain. The wand movements were mapped out, he could tap the word to hear it properly pronounced. He devoured the knowledge hoping amongst hope that his poor brain would retain what he was reading. Some spells needed an emotion behind it, some needed visualization.

He read how to make portkeys, he paid particular attention to this. The reason was not for love of that means of travel, but only because it would be extremely helpful. He tried reading a book about apparation, but it was written with all the flare of a technical manual. Harry chuckled at himself realizing that it _was_ a technical manual.

The manual came from the Ministry of Magic, Harry's heart constricted as he remembered what had happened there. Sirius had died there, now Arthur and Percy, along with almost two hundred more. If only he could defeat Voldemort he could stop all of this pain and grief. Pain and grief that had leaked itself into the only people he called family. How long would it be before he could do what he needed to do? How many more would die because he just wasn't ready?

* * *

Tenolian: Yeah, poor Harry never catches a break. As for his depression, it is going to swing a little throughout chapters. He's trying to be strong for the Weasleys, poor stupid boy. Thank you for the review, it means a lot to me that this grabbed your attention.

Luna Lovegood2: Yes, dear sweet Hermione. I wish I knew what was going to happen with them. As for the cursing, yes they are forming a bad habit aren't they. I know it is a tad unrealistic for these sweet characters to try out for a Quintin Tarintino movie but my only defense is that their emotions are running terribly high. And I don't have the restrictions JK does, so they get to act like fifteen and sixteen year olds in 1996. I was fifteen in 96, and I (along with everyone I knew) was a lot worse than they even are now. Thank you for the review and compliment!

Ok, I'm really glad at how many people are reading this, I could stand a few more reviews, but no one answered my call to write for the Knockturn project. Is no one interested?


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: The characters and places in this fic are not mine, except for one journalistic OC, but if they were mineI'd still write fanfiction, but sadly that is not the case. Enjoi

* * *

Chapter Six 

The Boy Who Lived No More

By: Rita Skeeter

Yesterday the Dark Lord appeared in Diagon Alley with a message. This message was cast onto the side of Gringotts Bank. Simple yet elegant it read:

_The light fades_

_The Hero of the land_

_Harry Potter_

_Has died by his own hand_

_Nothing can save you_

_Except for the mark_

_Dumbledore will fall_

_And Salvation will grow dark_

_Imagine a_

_World where purity reigns_

_Imagine when_

_Night can heal all pains_

_Fore the time is now_

_Join or die_

_Lord Voldemort comes_

_The end is nigh_

Over the past week over two hundred mangled bodies have accumulated from this war of light and dark. Two hundred bodies and not a single solitary one of them bore the dark mark. I for one believe it is time to prioritize. While the Dark Lord may go about gaining power in a less than moral way the point is he has gotten his way. The power is his, and those with the power determine what is right and wrong. This is no longer a war but a simple battle to gain everything he wants. One beacon of hope has faded away, the only other one around refuses to comment. Albus Dumbledore where are you? Without the champions of light here to help us is it so wrong to turn to the winner? I believe it may be time to stop resisting. Let change happen and embrace what life you have left. The ministry is still smoldering, Gringotts is the barer of the Dark Lord's message, and only Hogwarts remains. What good is it when the Dark Lord openly declared it as next? I am sorry dear readers, but the time appears to have come for change. Just remember, History books are written by the winners. I want to be remembered for saving what people I can, not forgotten as one of those who died while fighting a hopeless battle.

Harry threw the paper back to the table truly disgusted. Leave it to Rita to make a bad situation worse. A small pop brought Harry out of his musings though. Someone had arrived.

Harry quickly lowered his wand from an amused looking Dumbledore.

"Very good Harry, you very well should be alert," he said, his blue eyes looking somewhat relieved.

"Sorry Professor," Harry said looking down.

"Did you deliver my message? Is everyone ready?"

"Yes sir, may I ask why we are getting ready to leave? And where we are going?"

"Yes Harry, you may ask…but not now. As for your second question you all will be traveling to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, it was hard to accept that he wasn't being told everything, but he tried to reassure himself that if it was important Dumbledore would let him know.

* * *

The Headmaster was insane. Pure and simple, or at least Severus Snape believed. He was in his dungeon, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, trusted spy, and he was brewing a potion to help Harry Potter of all people. Well…brewing _potions_. One to correct and enhance his vision, one to help him learn better and faster, one to make him more agile. All these potions were highly advanced, highly challenging, and highly illegal. Well, when there was a ministry they were illegal. The Headmaster hadn't even asked Potter if he would consent to take the potions, yet here was a professor at Hogwarts, a Potion Master, brewing away.

* * *

Dumbledore tapped Harry's trunk and muttered the portkey spell. It momentarily glowed blue and then the glow was gone. Everyone present dutifully put a finger on the trunk. Dumbledore nodded and they were gone. 

After the members in the house were vacated Dumbledore swept the house with a glance. He didn't see anything that had been left behind so he started a very complicated wave of his wand.

After five minutes his old voice started to chant a forgotten language. Strands of blue light began to form from his wand tip and travel along the walls of the ancient and most noble house of Black. Beads of light, seemingly random, began to travel along every nook and cranny.

Then as quick as the lights appeared, they vanished. The Fidelius Charm had been lifted, and anyone could see the house.

* * *

Gryffindor Tower had been the destination of their portkey. Remus and left quickly out of the portrait hole. Molly began to usher Hermione and Ginny to start heading luggage up the girls' dormitory. Harry and Ron looked at each other; both wondering what was going on. 

With a mutual shrug they began to head up the boys' dormitory to set up their room. Once inside they began the arduous task of unpacking what was hastily packed. Then a thought popped into Harry's mind.

"Where's Hedwig?"

Ron gave a shrug and said, "With Ginny, she's been with her ever since you sent that letter."

"She must have known…" Harry was saddened that he no longer had the first present he had ever gotten that meant anything. With a sigh he again started to unpack.

* * *

Salvation, Remus's eyes glazed over at the sight of it all. Extremely powerful magic had gone into its creation. The door leading to the new wing of Hogwarts was a normal one that looked like it would lead to a classroom, but on the other side was a sight to behold. A hall, about the same size of the Great Hall, stretched in front of the man. Doors lead away on either side of the room. In the middle bustled many families and what looked like the remaining Aurors. Tables were strewn about, some housing plates for when the residents were hungry; some had parchment and battle plans lying about. 

But the air itself is what caught the werewolf's attention. You could almost breathe the optimism and hope that lingered in this room. It was at that moment Remus Lupin changed. Most of his worry passed out of his system as he exhaled the glorious feeling. He just knew that everything would be alright.

* * *

"Ron, you remembering showing me your loyalty?" Harry asked what was one of his oldest friends. 

"Yeah mate, sorry 'bout that. You know emotions out of control and what not," Ron replied.

"Yeah," Harry sad sadly, "I know about emotions running out of control. Anyway, I want to show you this, my loyalty to you."

Harry raised his shirt over his head. Ron gasped at what he saw. In the middle of Harry's chest, over his sternum, was what looked like a sunburst. From there lightning bolts exploded up to his neckline and down to his belly button. It almost looked like a tribal tattoo in a jagged cross outline.

"That's from the curse?"

"Yeah, it will always be with me to remind me of…how…stupid…"

"Forget it mate, the past is the past. It does no one any good to dwell there."

Harry cocked his head at his friend's sudden insight.

"What? I'm not as thick as you lot think I am," Ron said with indignation in his voice.

"Sorry, it's just not everyday that Ron Weasley let's his genius be shown to the world."

"Alright Potter, now the world is waiting for your genius to come out…" Ron started to laugh but abruptly stopped.

Harry's face had frozen, like a deer in headlights.

* * *

Ginny was busy unpacking her clothes when she noticed that Hermione's gaze out the window had not faltered in the past five minutes. 

"Something wrong?" the red head inquired.

Hermione jumped a little, "Did you say something?"

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Oh…it's just, well…" she stuttered not finding the words.

"Harry?" Ginny put in trying to help.

"Yes, and Ron…"

"Ron, what's wrong with Ron?" Ginny asked concerned about her brother.

"He…I…I found him practicing…the killing curse," Hermione finished in a small voice, tears pooling in her eyes once again.

Ginny's face darkened before replying, "I know it's a sad thing Hermione, but we are at the heart of this war. It may be harsh, but my dad and brother were neither the first, nor will they be the last to die."

"I know, I'm being stupid, clinging on to an ideal of a childhood we never really had. I just wish…everything…could have been different," Hermione's voice echoed as if very far away.

"Yeah," Ginny sounded reminiscent of something never had, "don't we all."

* * *

That night Molly Weasley was sitting in Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster had told her a funeral for Arthur and Percy could be held here at Hogwarts at the cemetery that was at the back of the castle. She nodded numbly at whatever he was saying. She knew she had to try and be strong for what remained of her kids, four who would arrive in two days for the funeral, but she didn't know where that strength would come from.

* * *

Harry passed Mrs. Weasley on his way up to the Headmaster's office. She gave a weak smile as she passed. Harry's heart tore in a thousand new places as he saw her eyes hold the pain of the whole world. He nodded to her and continued on his way. He knocked on the ancient wood that still looked new. 

"Come in Harry," Dumbledore called from within the chamber. Harry opened the door to find his quasi-mentor at his desk with three goblets lined up in front of him.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Harry, I would like to discuss some…possible options you now have in front of you."

Harry nodded, not actually understanding.

"These potions Harry are for you if you want them. This one," he pointed to the first goblet, "will correct and perhaps enhance your vision. Though you may be fond of you're glasses, I know I am, but I do not have to rely on them to see, just read. The second will help your mind not only learn and remember, but combined with the first potion, allow you to read faster. The third will affect your body. Your muscles will thrive while becoming more flexible. Your speed will increase, and your skin will even become more resilient to magical damage.

"This may come as a surprise, but with what I told you last year it may all become too beneficial. Voldemort is becoming more and more aggressive; it is only a matter of time before he strikes here. The light at the end of the tunnel is that he doesn't know you are alive.

"Also Harry, I would like to induct you into the Order of the Phoenix. I realize now that it should have been done much sooner, but the past is the past. You may be at the center of this conflict, but I think you have realized, so are the rest of us."

After the speech Dumbledore looked like he had aged at least a hundred years. Harry took in everything that was said.

"Sir, why wasn't these potions offered earlier? Or to everyone for that matter?" Harry asked the Professor.

"Because until not too long ago each of these potions was very illegal, even having possession of them would land you in Azkaban for the minimum of ten years. Not to mention what would happen for brewing or selling them. Let alone taking them."

"Oh…" Harry didn't really know what to say.

"The choice is yours Harry, I will fully understand either decision you make."

Harry nodded, then without a second thought began to down the potions.

* * *

Hope and Salvation

By: Molestia Baiulus

For those of us losing all hope to the darkness please remember, this is not just your life, this is your eternity. When the Department of Mysteries was around they studied many things, including death. This study did not stop at death but also stretched into the afterlife. We are not Muggles people. We are wizards and witches; as such we in fact _know_ that there is an afterlife. I for one will not sell my soul to live in a world of darkness. If Harry Potter is dead (which I doubt for lack of a credible source) then I for one can only hope he can look down upon me from wherever he is and smile. Even if he is dead, Albus Dumbledore is not. Even if this is a losing war it is still a war. For some it is light versus dark. Others choose to call it good versus evil. What many fail to realize is this: the price of your choices is your very soul.

Will I cave in and let the dark mark be charred into my flesh so I can live in a world where Voldemort rules? The very thought has made me laugh out loud.

No, I have hope, and I am not the only one. Following Hogwarts' example Beauxbatons of France has also opened a new wing called Hope. The idea is the same, but the two schools are in cooperation if overcrowding becomes an issue. Even when Voldemort's reach has not plagued France yet, they are a willing ally even if it is only a place to stay currently. Without our government in place it is indeed a scary time, but I for one will cling to hope instead of falling to darkness.

* * *

Ok, another shorty and I know it was delayed, but my grandmother was in the hospital (elective surgory, she's fine) then I bought a PSP, and I've been spending more time with my neglected friends. Anyway, I got out of habit, I'll try not to do that again. 

The Tales of Knockturn Alley is coming along nicely, I still need to fill five spots so if anyone is interested please let me know at JPx at fanfiction dot net. Or let me know in a review.

fanastygirl721: Hermione strictly went off book knowledge from 4th year. I'm so glad to have you as a continuous reviewer, thanks for that. Rebirth of Hope is still being written and will still get updated, its usually harder and longer to do a RoH chapter though. Ok, Molestia is an OC from RoH, thanks for the compliment on her, as for the cursing I'm trying to limit it to high emotion moments.

Barbossa'sApples: I'm glad you liked what you read, and I hope to see you here more often : )

jessie: I'm glad you and your friends are reading and liking, thanks for reviewing.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: The characters (for the most part) in this story are not mine, and none of them are making me any money.

Enjoi!

* * *

"Is it better to live on our knees in the light than to stand in the dark?" Ron asked Harry. 

"I believe so. I can rise from my knees, and meet darkness head on with light." Harry answered.

"And you will won't you? Meet the darkness head on…"

"Yes Ron, I will. I have lost too much to Voldemort. I few short weeks ago I didn't believe I would be able to kill him. Now I have no doubt that I must."

"Why you though?" Ron asked, fear and concerned etched onto his features.

"Perhaps we should gather Hermione and Ginny for this; I'd rather explain it once. Besides, you can all get the questions out of the way then too."

Ron nodded his head, and the two left Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"Salvation must fall!" Voldemort hissed to his amassed followers. Various yells echoed throughout the hollow chamber. 

"Dumbledore must die!"

A loud "YEAH!" could be heard above the rest.

"This last obstacle stands between us and complete domination!"

Various yells of "kill the blood traitors" and "death to those in our way" racked the room.

"Who here will go with me to end Salvation? Who here will die to bring down Hope?"

Every black robed member present yelled in unison that they would indeed do what was necessary for their master to succeed.

* * *

"The prophecy was not lost at the Ministry," Harry said to his gathered friends. 

One face was staring at him blankly, one had a questioning gaze, and the last had a grim acceptance. He continued,

"It basically says that either I or Voldemort has to die. It also says it has to be at the hand of the other."

Ron nodded, already figuring this out. Hermione was the only reaction Harry had guessed rightly on, horror filled her eyes. Ginny just looked at him.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, that's the gist of it."

"And Sirius died for that?" Ginny asked with a chill in her voice.

Guilt, sadness, hatred, all welded up in Harry's stomach. He replied with a choked, "Yes."

"Dumbledore thought my father's life was worth protecting that little tidbit of information?" Ginny's voice grew a little louder. "My mother's! My brothers'!"

"That's what they were guarding," Harry answered her meekly.

"Well," Ginny's voice was calm again, her face again blank, "that was stupid."

"I agree," Harry said in remorse.

"He was only doing what needed to be done," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Mr. Weasley could have died Hermione," Harry said, Ron and Ginny gave him an incredulous look. "Sorry, it hasn't sunk in that he is dead," Harry murmured.

"Well he is, thanks Harry," Ginny said in a dead voice. Harry's eyes widened.

"Wha…What do you mean?"

"Your little scar is gone; through the link with him he saw what he believes was the last moment of your life. People were wrong Harry; Dumbledore isn't the only one he ever feared. He feared you. You ripped him from his body. You foiled his plans all these years. Then, when he thought you were dead, he went on his killing spree."

Ginny effectively shut herself off from the rest of the room. Harry was on the verge of doing the same when Ron spoke up.

"What's done is done, we can either live with it, or we can't. I can. It wasn't Harry's fault Voldemort killed our dad or our brother. It was Voldemort's, and Voldemort's alone. Voldemort made his choices, now it is our turn to make ours."

"What are you saying?" Hermione asked in a fearful voice.

"That I will stand beside Harry, and kill any who get in our way."

"And what if I get in your way? Death is not the answer."

"I didn't mean it like that Hermione. And just look at the prophecy, sometimes death is the answer."

Hermione's face looked lost. She didn't know what to do or say. So…she cried. Ron knelt down to where she was sitting to comfort her. Harry gave a small smile, sometimes the little things of the world held all the hope he needed.

* * *

Remus Lupin was at the top of the astronomy tower. He and Dumbledore were discussing defense and contingency plans. He gave a sniff of the air, something familiar, and something vile. 

"Pettigrew is here," the werewolf snarled. Dumbledore nodded and Lupin was in a dead run down the stairs.

* * *

Harry had done something he had never even thought of before. He scaled Gryffindor Tower, and was now perched on the roof. He was letting his thoughts drift. His eyes unfocused as the giant squid had its tentacles skimming the water. He was extremely hurt over what Ginny had said in the past few days. He felt closer to her now more than ever, and at the same time more distant than ever before. Half of him wanted to leave, to never see her again, to let her free of the misery that was Harry. The other half wanted to hold her close, to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, to share with her what he could never share before. Yet here he was, on the roof of an ancient castle, no closer to any answers. 

Movement broke is train of thought. Someone was running towards the Forbidden Forrest. Harry focused and was aware that it was Lupin. Curiosity overcame him as he pulled out his wand.

"_Accio Firebolt_!" he called as he concentrated. Not sure if it would work, he was surprised when the broom was hovering in front of him. Evidently the toad of a woman hadn't done anything to rash.

Harry mounted the familiar broom and was off, traveling fifty feet above the only friend his parents had left alive.

* * *

"I don't know what to think anymore," Ginny said morosely. 

Hermione had quit crying but Ron still rubbed her back in small circles.

"What do you mean Ginny?" Hermione asked her.

"Everything changed in the blink of an emerald eye. I don't know what to think."

"You know this isn't Harry's fault," Ron said in a firm voice.

"I know, it's just, it's always around Harry," she let out in a cry.

"I know," her brother sighed.

"I don't know anymore," Ginny started to breakdown. Hermione scooted closer to the younger girl.

"What is it that you no longer know?"

"If I should love him or hate him. Should I kill him or kiss him? Will this ever stop? Will he ever be normal? Will I…?"

"Only you can answer that," Ron said as a look of shock crossed Hermione's face.

"I just wish things could have been different…with everything. I wish my whole life had been." Ginny finally lost all composure as she sobbed into Hermione's shoulder.

* * *

Remus was scanning the wooded area, searching. His wand was at the ready, Harry couldn't see a thing. Then, a jerk of the hand, a blue glow, it was all so familiar. There he was now standing ten feet away from Lupin. 

Peter Pettigrew, Death Eater and betrayer. Harry gripped his wand at the sight of the pathetic man. He was happy he was far away enough to not hear the squeaky voice of the man responsible for so much death that clouded Harry's heart.

But he was talking, so was Lupin. Pettigrew fell to his knees, a racked sob reached Harry's ears. Contempt filled his very soul.

Lupin slowly made his way toward Pettigrew. His wand still ready, he was going to bind his old friend.

Harry muttered, "Kill him," even if Lupin couldn't hear. Then it happened. Pettigrew sprang up from his position with agility and skill that was not fitting for the short pudgy man that looked like a rat.

His silver hand wrapped around Lupin's neck. The anguished cry filled Harry's ears from even this height. A single thought crossed his mind, he had to save Lupin. Focusing on Pettigrew an ancient spell from one of the old books of Black came into his mind.

"_Effrego_!" he shouted and was satisfied when the man jumped off the werewolf. Small cuts began to open on their own accord all along the body of the rat. Harry knew if he didn't lift the curse the man would die, he also knew that the rat could provide some useful information. Harry decided to let the betrayer live, but not with that hand.

* * *

Dumbledore had amassed most of the Order, excluding Harry and Remus for they hadn't been found. He had the leaders of Salvation there too, ready to be inducted. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were also present to be inducted. Surprisingly Molly Weasley had no objections. 

He needed to reinforce the defense of the castle; Tom had announced to the world that this was the next location that would be hit. Lupin's keen sense of smell knew Pettigrew was scouting the area, probably looking for weak spots. He needed Remus back since he probably knew more about the castle than even he himself. He needed Harry back so he could become a full member.

He needed his troops, so he sent Hagrid to look for them.

* * *

Harry strode into the Headmaster's office. Gasps and murmurs broke out along with not so quiet whispering. Apparently not everyone had been informed that he was in fact still alive. 

"Harry, where were you?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Helping a wolf catch a rat," Harry replied with ice in his eyes.

"I see," the old man nodded with a twinkle in his eye. Hagrid came into the room and went to Dumbledore and whispered some things into his ear. He nodded to the half giant; at the nod the man to big to be allowed left the room.

"New business first, I want to welcome some new members…"

* * *

The meeting was, for lack of a better word, boring in Harry's opinion. The defense of the castle was priority number one. Harry divulged his knowledge of every secret passage that he knew of. He even handed the Marauder's Map over to his professors in hopes they could either duplicate it or figure out how to make more. Once Lupin was well enough he would lead this task. Hermione was also put on the job. 

Security for tomorrow's funeral was also setup. It was high priority since over half the Order was going to be attending. It was revealed that out of his love for Muggles, Arthur Weasley would have a Muggle ceremony. Percy on the other hand was going to have a Wizarding ceremony. Harry realized then that he didn't know about either one of them.

Other details were discussed. Voldemort's movements, who and what had joined up with him, as well as trying to form some sort of order in the middle of the chaos that had become of the Wizarding world. Dumbledore also explained to everyone what exactly had happened with Grimmauld Place. Harry was ticked to say the least.

When it was all said and done with Harry was glad. He and his friends slowly made their way to Gryffindor Tower. Inside Ron and Hermione went straight to bed. Harry and Ginny ended up in chairs facing each other but neither met the other's eyes. They sat, letting everything that had happened over the past few weeks wash over them. They sat, having everything to say to one another, and nothing at all.

* * *

A/N: There are some lines in this chapter that I absolutely love. Including the last one. How about anyone that really likes a certain line from this chapter leave it in the review. It'll help when I'm writing the next. Just wanted to let ya'll know that and run the idea by you guys.

Nightstone: I'm glad you reviewed. This is indeed my heavier story, as it was spawned from the more serious part of me. I hope to hear form you again.

Fanastygirl721: Hmm, will Hermione be able to cast a killing curse...good question ; ) Well, I do love getting reviews (I didn't really think it would effect me but it does) and I look forward to hearing from you with each chapter I post. No pressure of coarse. But your comments do have me blushing, I really am happy you are enjoying these stories. This chapter has Harry's sight coming into play, the rest will come into affect later, I'm not sure if the rest will be offered the potion or not. Let me know what you think.

SirusLivesOn: I'm so happy you left such a wonderful review. This story has always been about trying to keep the emotions and reactions of four different teens real and believable. It's tricky with the four personalities, but I'm trying. Yes, Molly will have a bad day tomorrow (as in chapter 8), I'm at a loss for how to write it, but it will be out soon I hope. Therefore, more is coming : ).


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters and places found in the Harry Potter books are not my property. That said please read my whacked out version, and enjoi!

* * *

Chapter Eight

The Time is Now!

By: Rita Skeeter

The Dark Lord has won, pure and simple. The Ministry has fallen. There are even rumors flying about that Albus Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix has lost their headquarters to the Death Eaters. How much more proof is needed that You-Know-Who is in fact victorious? How many more have to die to prove an already proven fact? We should be grateful, those of us still alive, we should embrace what life the Dark Lord will allow us to have now that he is rightfully the ruler of our magical world. While France may offer assistance in housing uprooted families, where is the military support? Who is even going to ask for said support? What are we to do? Wait for the Americans for help? They would more than likely try and help us and even if they did manage to get rid of the Dark Lord they would then install some puppet government in the void that we have now. But no dear readers, the Americans will not come. Bulgaria, Germany, Japan, and almost all other foreign powers are all unaccounted for. Our only ally is France, with their Hope wing. And really, what hope is there in that? No, the time is now, embrace the change. I for one would rather live with the mark than die with an ideal.

* * *

Today of all days Rita had to spread her propaganda. Harry would like nothing more than to hex the coward, especially today. He shook his head and threw the paper away. With a wave of his wand the thin paper ignited and Rita's lies were burning away. Harry's disgust didn't end with Rita though; he knew there were people buying into the rubbish of her words. If they weren't she would no longer be published. He sighed as he reached into his trunk for his Hogwarts robes. They were of the best condition, and also were black. He wore black under clothes as well. His tattered trainers were transfigured into black loafers. Today he dressed to match his mood. Today he had a funeral to attend, actually…two.

* * *

"Is it enough?" the joy that had been in Voldemort's voice was now gone. He seemed subdued.

"I believe so my Lord."

"Bellatrix…I do not want your half-assed guesses. Is it enough?"

"Yes my Lord, with the giants and trolls our forces are large enough to strike both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. Should I give word for the two teams to assemble?"

"Did I ask you to give word? Are you questioning my judgment?"

"No my Lord," Bellatrix blurted out in fear from her place on the ground.

"Just leave, I'll send word when we are ready."

"Yes my Lord," Bellatrix answered rising from her knees. She was astonished at not being punished for the slight insubordination.

Voldemort now alone from human company began hissing to his only friend.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione both donned their black dresses. Hermione's face was blank and reserved. Ginny was already crying. Today would be hard.

"I still can't believe they are gone…" Ginny said through her tears. "I must be horrible. My father and one of my brothers are both dead. I haven't even mourned them. I haven't helped mum like I could have. Like I should have. Hermione…?" Ginny turned her head to the other girl looking lost. Her voice was trembling. "Why is this happening?"

Hermione gave a sigh before answering, "Because Voldemort wants it to happen."

"I hope the prophecy is wrong," Ginny mumbled.

"Why?" Hermione asked astonished.

"Because I want to kill the bastard."

* * *

Peter Pettigrew, betrayer of light, betrayer of friends, the man who helped raise Lord Voldemort to his second coming, was crying, staring at his stump. His cell was blank, not even a door broke up the barren walls. He had no toilet, he had no bed. He was alone, without wand or clothes. He thought his master was cruel, no he wasn't sure if he had betrayed the right side or not. Periodically a tray would appear on the floor. A slice of bread, a slice of cheese, and a goblet of pumpkin juice that tasted funny was all he received twice a day. He thought he had only been here a day, but it felt like ten already. He would scream and scream, but his voice only echoed slightly back to him. Where his hand had been was aching painfully. His mark was burning his forearm. Peter Pettigrew wanted nothing more than to do what he should have done years ago. He was wishing for death.

* * *

Harry was walking alone to the grounds outside. Ron had left with Ginny, Hermione, and Molly to greet what was left of their family. Harry had just left the castle to find the sky a gray overcast. He kept his head down as he walked around the large castle. He had never been to the back, five years of school and it never occurred to him to go to the rear. He slightly shook his head. Maybe his father hadn't rubbed off on to him. When he glanced up he saw something he did not expect.

A large black iron fence went around the perimeter of a graveyard. Large tombs of concrete were scattered about. Some of the statues seemed to be watching him. Angels, gargoyles, and simple headstones graced the grounds. The Weasley family had already conjured around a plot. Harry also noticed many Order members milling around.

"Not going in?" a tired voice sounded beside Harry.

"No, I am, I just wasn't expecting this. It all seems so real now," Harry answered, sadness already filling him.

"Yes, it always seems too real."

"Should you be out of bed?" Harry asked concerned.

"I'm not missing this," Remus replied.

Harry nodded. He wouldn't want to miss this either.

* * *

"Molly, are you ready?" Dumbledore asked the widow. The twinkle in his eye had been replaced by deadness.

The mother of a murdered child only had it in her to nod. She placed her wand to her temple and closed her eyes. She pulled the tip of the wand from her head and a silvery substance trailed from the wand to her head. She placed the substance into a pensive that was molded into a four foot pillar.

The matriarch of the Weasley family then took her seat. The process was repeated by the rest of the Weasley clan. Percy was laid on a stone slab behind the pensive. Runes were etched around the edge of the slab. Harry was seated quietly in the back row beside Lupin.

When the pensive was full and everyone had their seat Dumbledore went to the stone basin. He tapped the container three times and to Harry's surprise images appeared behind Percy on the tree line. It looked like an old movie in a way.

Percy was an infant, being held in his mother's arms. She was singing a lullaby to the baby who almost looked like he was smiling. He was an infant, taking his first steps into his proud mother's waiting arms. He was trailing his two older brothers into the field outside of the house. He was holding a baby while his older brother Charlie did the same with an identical baby; Bill was standing slightly behind and between them. He cried while his two older brothers went off to Hogwarts leaving him behind as he chased the train. He was asking his dad to tell him again how Harry Potter had saved the world.

At that memory Harry's mind tuned out. The weight of the world seemed to shift right back onto his shoulders. He was supposed to be the hero of the Wizarding world. He felt regret and shame that he was not ready or able to stop the deaths of two of his family. Even if he didn't get along well with Percy, he was still a brother of his adopted family. His thoughts drifted to his first year. If only he could have killed what was left of Voldemort then so much could have been different. Cedric, Sirius, Percy, and Arthur could have all been alive. The potions might have helped him, but was it enough? What did he need to do?

* * *

Ginny felt numb. Bill had an arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her, but her mind was a million miles away. Her chocolate brown eyes were unfocused as a memory she had provided played on the trees. She was lost within herself; her mother was beside her also looking resigned. She felt her hand being slightly squeezed but she didn't respond. She had heard the prophecy, and what Dumbledore had interpreted from it. Love was supposed to defeat Voldemort. Harry's love. She wondered then how Harry of all people could be capable of enough love to destroy the darkest thing ever created. The grief had filled her, and she felt deep inside that it just might break her. She looked over her shoulder, Harry too had a million mile stare. Tears welled into his eyes. She smiled slightly. Through all the arguments and hard times as of late, if she had to have hope, she was glad that she had to have hope in Harry.

* * *

Harry was aware that the memories had stopped playing. Dumbledore was talking about Percy's soul carrying on, his magic being returned to the earth as his soul traveled to greater places. When he said that the vessel was no longer needed the runes of the slab that Percy's body was laying on glowed a soft blue. A golden fire then engulfed the slab along with Percy. The light was brilliant in the overcast day. It grew upwards and upwards, soft phoenix song filled Harry's ears. He looked up to see a soft white light in the clouds above. Something in his chest clinched with the sadness and hope filling him at once. The tears he had held back flowed from his eyes. When he looked back down the fire was gone, and a headstone was in its place. Something in him felt different somehow. He could feel the mourning around him; he felt the love that had brought upon this grief. He placed a hand on Remus's shoulder without knowing why.

He gently smiled as he looked into the eyes of the closest thing he had to a father and said, "I think everything will be alright."

* * *

The group had proceeded over to another plot where a coffin was waiting. Dumbledore went to behind the casket as everyone gathered around. Mrs. Weasley had a chair awaiting her. She was gripping her eldest son Bill as if life depended on it. The rest of the Weasley's also found chairs waiting for them. Everyone else gathered around standing. Harry ended up behind Ginny, beside Hermione who was standing behind Ron. Rain slowly started to fall.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of a father, the loss of a husband, and the falling of a friend." Dumbledore started the procession. Harry again started to cry as he remembered everything Mr. Weasley had done for him.

Again his mind seemed to shut down his ears. He saw Ginny's shoulders shaking with sobs. He placed a hand on her shoulder to steady the girl. The shaking stopped but she didn't turn to look at who was comforting her. The regret was again filling him but he focused on the love around him instead. The funeral continued and with Harry realizing it the coffin was being lowered into the ground. His hand still rested on Ginny's shoulder and he had the urge again to look up.

The rain mixed into the tears he had shed at the loss. Again he saw a soft light in the clouds as hope again filled him. He was perplexed at this since the fire had not been present. As he stared at the light phoenix song once again filled his mind. Questions sprung forth in his mind but they would wait. This was not about him. This was about his family.

* * *

Everyone was asleep, but Harry couldn't. He was tired, the day of loss had exhausted him, but he could not sleep. He wandered the halls of Hogwarts aimlessly. He heard the portraits mumbling as he passed but he didn't have the energy to try and listen to what they were saying. He needed to walk, but he didn't care where he was going. Simple mindless questions invaded his thoughts. Was school going to start in September? Would Hogsmeade visits be allowed?

Other questions came to him that he tried to suppress. Like were any of the people he knew dead and he just didn't know yet? He didn't want to think about it.

He was a little surprised to see that his feet had taken him to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle was not blocking the path. Curious, he walked up the steps. At the door at the top of the spiral staircase he knocked.

"Come in Harry," he heard from the other side of the wooden door.

Harry smiled as he walked into the room. He loved that Dumbledore just knew these things; it truly was the little things in the world that mattered.

"I'm glad you are here Harry, there are some things we need to discuss," Dumbledore smiled weakly.

"About what sir?" Harry asked curious to what needed to be talked about now. He was curious, but a sense of dread tried to fill him, usually these talks weren't good things.

"We need to talk about your bloodline."

* * *

A/N: Ok, this has suddenly taken an unexpected turn, and the bloodline will come into effect. Just to let ya'll know, it has nothing to do with either Merlin, nor any of the four founders of Hogwarts. Let me know if this new turn is working.

SirusLivesOn: I liked those lines as well. Yes, Molly has had a very bad day. I'm glad that the reactions are yealistic to you, that was my goal from the get go. Even if it is OoC I still want it to seem real. And I'll keep writing if you keep reading ; )

Luna Lovegood2: Yes, I liked that line as well. I wish this chapter held more quotable lines, it was rather interesting to see what you all liked.

fanastygirl721: Don't worry about Knockturn, I've decided to get rid off the dealines and rules other than it needs to take place in Knockturn. Once I phrase it right it'll probably end up a challenge instead. Though I'll still post your story if you want to keep up with the hits. Well, that's two for the wolf/rat line, and it wasn't even one of the lines I had to really think about ). The potions may be offered in the future, if anything it might take a while to onvince Snape to do it, they are rather difficult you know.

A/N2: I'll try to get back into the regular format next chapter. Its harder to do with most the characters in one place...


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: The characters and locations of the Harry Potter world do not belong to me and are not making me any profit. FanFiction is fun and helps writers, thanks Jo for encouraging us all. Everyone should be as good as you! Enjoi!

* * *

Chapter Nine

"My bloodline sir?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Yes Harry. It is time for you to know everything that I can tell you." The aged man replied.

"I hope you're not going to tell me that the Potters are some long lost relation to Merlin or anything."

Dumbledore gave a weak chuckle. "No Harry, though I myself had to sit through that conversation."

Harry smiled. A genuine smile that lifted the old man's spirits greatly. If he ever doubted the truth of Harry's bloodline, it vanished seeing that smile.

"This may be a bit of a shock, so please sit down," Dumbledore gestured to a comfortable chair in front of his desk, "and this may also take a while. Would you like some tea? A lemon drop perhaps?"

* * *

"Gather my forces, half here, half at Azkaban," Voldemort's voice was dead and emotionless. Bellatrix nodded, scared out of her mind at her master's sudden mood swing. She left the throne room to start sending word.

Voldemort was alone again. He had to prepare for a dual attack. A war on two fronts so he could easily claim Europe. Feeling terrible he began to hiss to his friend Nagini.

"_Why do I need to rule thiss world? Thiss world iss nothing. Once I have it, what will I do with it?" he asked his pet._

"_Cleansse the blood to be pure. Sso monsstersss like that thing that wass called your father can never taint our world again. Sso gloriousss Ssalazar Sslytherin may ssmile upon you for finishing his noble work massster."_

"_Yesss, the monsstersss need to be kept away from our magnificent world. I will purge the unclean…it mussst be done!"_

With that final sentiment Nagini curled herself onto an old tattered rug she favored. Her master left the room with a renewed sense of self; she could smell it on her tongue. Yes, she could sleep easy now.

* * *

Ginny could not sleep. She had tried and failed. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Percy and her dad smiling and laughing. She could feel a warmth rush through her originating from her shoulder. Her shoulder that Harry had placed his hand on. The warmth of hope, the warmth of love, then again, maybe it was all in her head. She walked and walked with no where to go.

* * *

Harry sat in the comfortable chair, gripping his teacup. Dumbledore continued with what he was saying.

"No Harry, this does not go back through the Potters. Though they were a lineage of great wizards and witches, what I need to tell you goes back through the Evans side of your parentage. But I'm getting ahead of myself; perhaps this will be easier if I start at the beginning.

"Long ago a wizard was born to a Muggle woman. At the time muggle born wizards and witches, along with half-bloods were not allowed wands, and in general were never told about their gifts. This particular boy was told at the age of twelve about what all those strange happenings around him were in reality magic. This is the inspiration of when wizards and witches come to Hogwarts.

"But I'm getting off topic. The boy grew and was trained, but as to whom it was that trained him has been lost with time. He reemerged at around the age of thirty. He had certain gifts that are rare even in the magical community. An empathic touch, a healing touch, along with the ability to tap in and use his magic without a wand, he had become more powerful than most purebloods. This caused him to have many enemies as well as followers.

"When his enemies caught up to him, another of his gifts was exposed. The power of the phoenix is possibly his greatest and most rare quality ever documented in our world. Fore his enemies tortured and killed the man…only to have him live again.

"What many do not know is that he had a wife in secret. What many more do not know is that at the time of his death she was pregnant. She fled the country and birthed her first and only child…Sarah was her name. Through the years the family married into other families, for years and years, but the gifts the head of the family had never resurfaced. Even so, the family members, magical and not, were all somehow special in their own ways.

"The family line has been tracked through the years, into the Evans family… into your mother Harry. And for the first time in some two thousand years it seems that your family gifts are resurfacing. The head of your family tree was a great man Harry. A great wizard. I believe his name is more widely known in both the magical and non-magical world than even Merlin himself.

"His name Harry, was Jesus Christ…"

* * *

Neville Longbottom woke from his peaceful slumber with a start. A low hum filled his ears, along with shattering glass from all around him. Every window in the Longbottom mansion had just exploded into the home. Neville found the link, a low hum, unbreakable glass shattering inwards, the wards of his grandmother's house had fallen. He was glad that he was able to buy a new wand before the attack on Diagon Alley; he snatched the birch wand with a dragon's heartstring resting in its core from his bedside table.

Slowly he opened the door positioned to hex, curse, and jinx anything wearing black robes and a mask with white markings. He saw nothing, but remaining on his guard he stepped into the second floor hallway. His gram was one floor up; he had to get to her before he could even consider how to get out of this situation himself. Stepping as lightly as he could he strained his ears to the darkness surrounding him. Footsteps and shuffling could be heard below him; nothing from above, cautiously he made his way to the stairway.

As he made his first step up the stair creaked noisily. It always did, Neville wanted to kick himself for not remembering to skip this step, or to at least step on the better supported edge of the step rather than the weaker middle. His heart stopped, and then started to beat at three times its normal speed when he heard,

"There he his! On the stairs! GET HIM!" A voice that sounded no older than his own shouted from the first floor.

Neville glanced at a masked face rushing up the stairs, "_STUPEFY_!"

The spell hit and the body collapsed rolling back to where it came. Harry made a silent apology to his family as he sent an explosion hex to the middle of the stairway. It wouldn't stop the intruders…but it would slow them down. He again started to rush up to the third floor.

He skidded to a halt in front of his grandmother's room. Coldness started to creep into the boy's skin. His breathing became somewhat labored and difficult. Panicked he flung the door open to reveal something straight out of a nightmare.

Hovering above the floor and his gram was a dementor. Its black robes tattered and torn hanging loosely off of whatever was beneath them. A slimy looking thin hand was exposed and pulling its hood off of its head. Neville froze, the first visit to his parents echoing in his head. They didn't have a clue as to who he was.

Giving his head a slight shake he cast his mind about for a happy memory. It was difficult, but he had to do something. The dementor was lowering its head. A rattle of a breathe escaped what you had to call its mouth. The thing was going to kiss his grandmother, and steal her soul.

The coldness was bearing down on Neville, his mind finally settled on a gum wrapper. A slight flicker in his mum's eyes, a flicker of what looked like recognition. Neville was always warmed by this memory. With all the power he could muster he yelled at the top of his lungs while concentrating on the feeling of possibly being recognized by his mum,

"_EXPECTO_ _PETRONUM_!"

To his amazement it was not a silvery mist feebly making its way out the tip of his wand. It was a corporeal patronus. A small elephant was charging the dementor which had no choice but to flee out of the window. The elephant though, followed the dark creature still. Thanking Harry in his mind Neville went to check on his grandmother.

With a quick spell her eyes were fluttering open. The noise from downstairs was louder now than ever, she was still shaky from having the dementor almost sucking out her soul. She quickly got out of bed (remarkably fast for her age) and made her way to the fire. Thanking her dear dead husband for insisting that a fire place was to be placed in the bedroom, she grabbed a handful of powder from the mantle jar.

"Neville, follow right after me," Neville nodded and she threw the powder into the fireplace. Green flames erupted and she stepped in saying, "Salvation – Emergency – Take Me to the Light!"

Neville dully realized it was a secure Floo, and that was the password. As he was about to repeat the process the Death Eaters appeared at the door. Neville's rage flared within his body as he cast another explosion hex to the masked intruders. He was shocked to see them flying away, and even more shocked when the hex kept going. On and on till it hit the outer wall of his home where it exploded. The spell must have hit something because the house suddenly started to lunch to one side. The roof gave an angry rumble as Neville darted into the fire throwing down a pinch of Floo Powder at the same time. He felt his leg burn, but the burn turned into what felt like a warm breeze.

He said, "Salvation – Emergency – Take Me to the Light!" and was gone.

* * *

Ginny had ended up in the Room of Requirement. She had paced just letting her mind wander to whatever it felt like it needed at the time. Upon entering the room she gasped. It was her room from when she was a little girl. An old blue recliner was seated next to her bed. When she was little she had begged her father to read her a bedtime story every night. And every night he would play like he didn't want to. Teasing her about how he was too tired that night to do it. After a while it seemed a waste to have to conjure a chair every night, so he finally bought this old blue one. He would sit there and read to her.

Ginny climbed into what looked like her old bed and curled up. She stared at the chair that her father would nightly occupy. Tears welled in her eyes and she gave no effort into holding them back. Soon sobs racked her body. The pent up sadness from the past few days finally spilled from her soul. For what seemed like hours she lay there letting her grief overcome her. She let every happy and sad memory she possessed about her fallen father and brother run through her mind. Finally sometime during the night after she cried herself out, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Harry had made his way back to his dormitory. He was in the bathroom after having a shower; he wiped the fog from the mirror. He looked at the lightning cross on his chest, a sunburst in the middle where the two lightning branches connected. He supposed that he should feel different, but he didn't.

He stared hard as his face, his eyes…his mother's eyes, seemed to try and tell him something that had been lost in history. His hair even wet would not lie down. He smiled a smile that his father had perfected, even if Harry didn't know that. It was a half-grin, a grin that seemed to say you knew something no one else did. It was self-assurance. Harry didn't know where it had come from, but wasn't complaining either.

His brain was going on its own accord. A memory of the day he tried to kill himself resurfaced into his memory.

A voice boomed a question: Who Are You?

A Savior.

Harry fell into bed exhausted. He didn't know how he could tell his friends this new news. He wasn't even sure if he should tell them this new information. Harry tried to think of how this could help him end this war. How he might be able to save what was left of his family. He finally fell asleep, where he dreamed of Ginny. What he didn't know though, was that Ginny was dreaming of him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the religious theme offends you, but I haven't seen this done before and it interested me. Some more religion is on the way, just to warn you all.

fanastygirl721: Don't fret, Knockturn was a cursed project, but now I'll always have a place to put shorts if I want to : ) As for April being cursed, my b-day is in April :-P Thanks for the compliments, you have me blushing. As for the bloodline I haven't seen this one done before. I was a bit hesitant about doing it as it might alienate some people...then I realized that if it did then oh well. I'm not trying to offend, just write an interesting story, you know? Hope to hear from you soon!

tifenn: I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you keep reading : )

SirusLivesOn: I'm glad you're still reading! As for good ole Tom, some more about his history and motives are still to come. I'm with you a hundred percent, if this was real I'd be in the Salvation war room right now.

Eyes: I can not promise as to when I'll update, but this story gets updates pretty steadily. I'm glad you like it, and I do promise to at least try and keep updating quicker : )

Rasberry Jo: I shy away from typical, even if no one minds. Glad to hear from you, I hope to in the future too : )


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: It is not mine, except for the plot and an OC here and there. Please enjoi!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Harry woke with a start. His chest was pounding. It felt like his heart would break loose. Gasping for breath he tried to alert Ron, but his faint cry for help was drowned by Ron's snores. Harry clutched his chest still struggling to breathe. With a faint cry Harry's world faded to black.

* * *

Ginny woke with a start. She gasped as something within her screamed that something was wrong with Harry.

"Not again!" her cry startled a sleeping Hermione.

"Ginny! What's happening?"

"Something is wrong with Harry," the girl failed to hide her despair.

Hermione simply nodded then the two grabbed dressing gowns as they head out the door.

* * *

Neville had been given a job after arriving at Salvation. His adrenaline still pumped through his veins, so sleep was out of the question. When the leaders saw the gleam in his eyes he was tasked with watching the fireplaces for incoming floos. If anyone arrived he was to get them settled in. Neville even surprised himself by remembering everything that would needed to be done.

It had been an hour since he started watching the fires, and he was still on edge from the earlier attack. No one had come through yet. He was thankful that no one was being attacked, while at the same time fearing that no one was getting out of their homes fast enough. With his energy levels so high, he was also getting bored quickly.

The middle fireplace suddenly broke his concentration as a familiar girl stepped out. Her face was deathly pale, her eyes dull with shock. He rushed to her as fast as he could.

"Luna, what's wrong?"

Her wide eyes didn't even focus on the boy in front of her when she answered, "Death Eaters…dad…he's dead…"

* * *

Dumbledore was in a deep discussion with the portraits of the former headmasters of Hogwarts. Like most of the conversations he had held with them, they were talking in circles.

"He was too young to know!"

"He must know!"

"Now he will go off to do something foolish! He doesn't understand!"

"How is he to understand if he does not know?"

On and on and on they talked among themselves as the current headmaster resigned his head into his hands. He felt the years that he had put on his body catching up to him. The job itself was draining, but the job while having Harry Potter to contend with was exhausting.

* * *

"Remus!" his voice high and squeaky, "My old friend!" he said looking for the way he had arrived. "Remus, you have to get me out of here! They are going to kill me!" he said while kneeling on the floor.

Remus Lupin stared hard at what was left of Peter Pettigrew. His keen eyes searching. After a few minutes of looking down on his fallen friend the werewolf sighed in defeat.

"You were never loyal to any of us were you?"

"What? You, and Sirius, and James were my only friends! I loved you like brothers!"

"And Lily?"

"A sister!"

Remus stared into the beady eyes of the man before him. He knew the veritaserum, though small in portions, which had been slipped into his pumpkin juice, would compel the prisoner to tell the truth without knowing what was being done to him. Overall Remus hated the plan, but did see the logic in it.

"You hated Lily for taking James away from you," Remus said quietly with a chill in his voice.

"I loved Lily!" Peter said.

"You…" but his trail of thought had been broken. "You loved Lily, enough to not want to see her with anyone else."

Peter opened then closed his mouth. "You don't know how it was…to not have anyone…to be so alone…and then watch the perfect couple. Lily hated James…it was us who befriended her first. Me and you Remus. Then…after that she began to accept James and Sirius. We…we got them together. But only after she rejected me. Why did they have all the love in the world…when I had none?"

A small amount of pity reared its ugly head in the pit of Lupin's stomach. He quickly smashed it down though. "So you killed them? Poor Peter Pettigrew, can't have what he wants so he takes it away from everyone!"

"It wasn't supposed to be like that, Moony. The Dark Lord said that in return for getting him access to Harry, that I could have another shot at Lily. Lily wasn't supposed to die that night. The Dark Lord would rule the Wizarding world, with me as his right hand man; she couldn't have denied me then."

Remus looked at the watery eyes of his friend. Tears had formed into the orbs. With a sigh he started phase two of the plan.

"I…I understand Peter."

And for the first time a gleam of hope entered the twisted man's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have to knock you out for this," Lupin told the man still on his knees on the ground.

Peter nodded in understanding as Lupin stunned him. Then with a complicated wand movement he cast a series of other charms. The work was very detailed, and sweat formed on his forehead when finally he was done. He then made a portkey out of an old newspaper clipping he had in his pocket. He tucked the paper into his former friend's hand. A minute later Peter was gone.

* * *

Voldemort scanned his followers in front of him. Everything was almost ready to begin a full scale attack on what remained of the Wizarding world. He had the Junior Death Eaters attacking homes so no one would be the wiser of his true plans. He needed information though.

"Where is Wormtail?" he hissed to the closest minion.

"We have not heard of him reporting back sir."

"Come here," he said gently to the masked man. The man in question bowed and made his way forward to his master. At the appropriate time he knelt and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Give me your arm."

The Death Eater did as he was told. Voldemort slid the sleeve up and revealed the black dark mark on the man's forearm. Gently, almost lovingly, Voldemort stroked the mark turning it a dark blood-like red. The man behind the mask grimaced in pain, but didn't dare cry out or even move. Then Voldemort did something no one knew that he could. With a pointed fingernail he gouged the skull of the man's mark. The pain was equal to the cruciatus curse, and he lost all will to fight back his screams.

Then, in a heap, Peter Pettigrew appeared beside the man crying out in agony. Voldemort withdrew his claw-like fingernail. A sick and twisted grin appeared on his face.

* * *

Hope, Faith, and Salvation

By: Molestia Baiulus

Hogwarts as housed the orphans of the falling world we once knew. Beauxbatons as offered their hand in Hope. And now, the Muggle counterpart of our world has been in touch with the world on our behalf. The Muggle government has been in contact with the American Muggle government who in turn reached out to their magical leaders. Not only have the Americans offered similar support of shelter by opening Faith, but also by promising military support. Reports show that they should be arriving within the month. They have promised in helping to rebuild our government, not to install their own as some other reports have suggested. I for one welcome the support with open arms. We have long been allies with the United States, and I do not fear them. The fear that other reporters are trying to spread is only strengthening Voldemort so we can not ask for help. Without help Voldemort wins. To me this sounds like a turning point in this war, and one for the good. After the cowardly attacks Voldemort has had issued over the past month, I'm glad to say that the time is coming when we can strike back!

* * *

Harry scanned his surroundings. Rolling hills, clear crystal blue skies, a gentle breeze played around his face. He had an urge to have a broom with him so he could take advantage of the perfect conditions. He was slightly startled when his Firebolt materialized at his side. He quickly mounted the broom and kicked off from the firm ground.

He zoomed into the air; the wind seemed to caress his hair. The sun warmed him without making him hot. Twenty feet, fifty feet, and then at one hundred feet in the air Harry turned and dived for the ground. The green grass was rushing towards his face, and waiting for the last second he pulled out.

The tips of his trainers were skimming the grass below him. The speed rippled the strands of grass to the side of him as he passed. A smile etched its way onto his face. Harry zoomed back into the sky, at his apex he hit a loop and while upside down something caught his attention. A city was off in the distance.

The tops of the buildings were all antique white, like they were meant to be. They looked like they had been erected years ago, but age had not touched them. On instinct Harry rushed towards the town, he felt drawn to the peaceful scene.

Closer and closer he flew to the city. He guessed he was about five miles away but the Firebolt was covering the distance with ease. One mile away…and the handle of his broom hit something very solid. Harry bounced off the invisible obstacle. He barely regained control of his broom before gently landing. After dismounting his broom he ran a hand over whatever it was that he could not see. It was solid, a wall between him and some forgotten city.

In the distance he could see three people walking towards him. As he caught the sight of flowing red hair, black hair, and his own messy hair the trio stopped. They too started to push on an invisible wall. Harry's heart leapt into his throat. He knew who was there just a quarter of a mile away, but the wall would not budge.

Harry felt so hopeless staring at the three people who should have raised him. In desperation he started to hammer and kick the wall but nothing helped. He saw his parents and Sirius trying to get to him, trying to yell for him to hear. Harry strained his ears to try and hear their voices but all he heard was the gentle breeze flow through the two trees at each side of him.

Then his two parents, as well as the closest thing he had had to a parent looked up. Harry followed their gaze to only have his jaw drop in disbelief. There, in the sky, floating elegantly, with wings spread out, was an angel.

* * *

"Harry…wake up…" Ginny's voice was barely audible. She had been screaming at Harry for the first thirty minutes, shaking him roughly but the boy would not wake. She was cried out, she couldn't lose someone else. Not now. Ron had been sent to find Dumbledore, Hermione to find Madam Pomfrey, but no one had come back.

Ginny put her hand on Harry's chest put pulled her hand away in a yelp of surprise. His chest was burning up! She cautiously placed her palm on his forehead, but it was normal temperature. To make sure she wasn't imagining things she placed her hand back onto his chest that was covered in a pajama shirt. The heat remained constant and burning. She ripped the shirt open revealing Harry's new scar. She gasped at what she saw. A sunburst, with lightning shooting out in four ways, but that wasn't what shocked her. What shocked her was the golden light emanating from the odd pattern.

* * *

The angel greeted Harry like a long lost brother. He pulled the startled boy into a fierce hug, not like Mrs. Weasley's, but fierce none the less. In that brotherly embrace Harry felt all the love in the world, along with all the sadness and grief he could ever stand.

"I'm Michael young Harry. No, you are not dead. Yes, this is real. No, you can not meet your parents this day." His deep penetrating voice contained hope and despair. Harry's heart seemed to break at just the sound of the angel.

"Albus told you what he could, and when he did he allowed us to have the ability to contact you. Fore you must know the path before you can walk it.

"You must wait young one, someone far more important than I wishes a word with you."

And with that last sentence the angel spread his wings and flew back through the invisible barrier. He landed and spoke with Harry's parents and with Sirius. All three nodded at whatever he was saying, and then he took flight again.

* * *

Ron was kicking the gargoyle before him. He had named every sweet that he could imagine yet the protector of the headmaster's quarters would not budge.

"Just – bloody – move!" Ron yelled, his anger breaking the words apart.

The gargoyle didn't even acknowledge him.

Ron pulled out his wand, "Move…or I'll make you move!"

The gargoyle's head turned, his eyes locked with Ron's. "More powerful wizards than you have also been as foolish. Try me and I'll have your head."

"For fuck's sake this is an emergency!" Ron said not having the patience to argue with a moving statue.

The gargoyle had frozen himself back into his original position.

* * *

The man wore white robes. Not wizard robes, but flowing white robes of some forgotten time. His stride was purposeful without being intimidating. He had an air of power about him, but also of fairness. His skin was dark brown, hair was black, and his eyes…his eyes glowed in the same emerald green that Harry's did. He had simply walked through the barrier after talking with the trio of adults. When he greeted Harry it was also with a brotherly hug. A hug that made Harry want to cry with all the love and hope that he felt from it.

His voice was kind as he spoke, "Hello Harry, I'm your many great grandfather," he finished with a smile.

Harry couldn't help but smile too. Then a feeling that he was undeserving to be in this place washed over the young boy.

"Yes Harry, that it why we must speak. You have a great sin marring your once beautiful soul. To some, it is the greatest sin. To some, it is unforgivable. Yet I believe differently. When you are judged, as all are, it is with fairness. Justice in this world is true and untainted.

"Harry, you must learn to forgive. Not only those around you, not only your friends, and not only your enemies. You, most of all, must learn to forgive yourself. You have a great task set before you, one in which all in this Kingdome watch with great interest.

"All here love you Harry, fore it is love and hope that you gift to the world. You must forgive yourself in order to wash yourself of your sin. If you fail in that task, or your next, you will be sent back to earth while your memory is lost. You will have a new trial. Yet I do not want to see that, you deserve to have the memory of your family while here, not of another. Please Harry, forgive yourself, and you will earn the power of which he knows not."

With that said, the man placed his hand on Harry's forehead. A soft white glow engulfed the boy's vision, and the blackness engulfed him once again.

* * *

Hermione had searched the hospital wing, but it was useless. Madam Pomfrey was not to be found. She searched the great hall, managed to invade the teacher's lounge, even visited the dungeons to see if she was getting Snape to brew her some new supplies yet the healer could not be found. She finally made it to the Salvation wing to see if she was assisting there.

When she opened the door her mouth opened with it. As with anyone on their first visit to the new addition to the Hogwarts castle, a sense of hope and awe engulfed her. She soon recovered remembering Harry's weak pulse, and started to make her way through the mostly deserted hall.

On her mission, she met two people she instantly recognized. Luna Lovegood was weeping into the shoulder of Neville Longbottom as they say on the edge of a fountain. She didn't want to intrude, but needed to.

"Have either of you seen Madam Pomfrey?"

"Hi, Hermione. No we haven't, I heard rumor that she had been dispatched to help a family who had been attacked." Neville answered.

"Shit," Hermione muttered. This grabbed the boy's attention, Hermione never cursed.

"What's wrong?"

"Its Harry, Ginny's with him, but he doesn't look good."

Neville looked at Luna then whispered into he girl's ear. With a grim nod they stood, Hermione didn't fail to notice that the eccentric girl clung to the forgetful boy's arm.

"Let's see if we can help."

* * *

Harry's eyes cracked open. Ginny gasped. Slowly Harry sat up in his bed.

"Ginny…" but Harry didn't get to finish his sentence.

Ginny wrapped her arms around him in a hug. It wasn't overbearing, or a family hug. It wasn't accusing, or forced. It was natural, as well as peaceful.

"Harry," she whispered, "we were so worried." She pulled back and met his eyes. Chocolate bore in green. "What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I can tell you this much, it wasn't a bad thing." Harry finished his sentence with a half smile.

"Fine, keep your secrets," Ginny said. But any suggestion that she was upset was dispelled as she hugged him again.

At that moment Hermione, Luna, and Neville entered the bedroom.

"I thought you said he was in danger," Neville said with a smile.

"Evidently he's overcome it himself." Hermione quirked an eyebrow at the two embracing teens.

"Well, we'll just head back to Sal…" but Neville was cut short when Ron barged into the room panting like he had run a marathon.

His face red, his chest heaving, Ron collapsed to the floor in front of the door.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked in an amused voice.

"That bloody gargoyle – he wouldn't – open – so I hexed it," Ron managed between breaths.

Everyone looked at the boy like he had grown two heads, except Harry. Harry…laughed. A deep rich laugh that none of his friends had heard before. It instantly brought a smile to each of their faces though. And then their own laughter filled the room. Only Luna did not laugh, but through her sorrow Harry's laugh did manage to make her smile.

After the laughter died down Harry remembered that he was holding Ron's little sister. He glanced at his best friend. Ron's face betrayed his emotions. Worry mixed with a slight anger melted away to worry mixed with slight elation. He smiled and winked at Harry.

Harry smiled back, tightened his hug slightly and then whispered into Ginny's ear,

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Well, my interpretations of answers on two canon questions here. Harry's eyes, and why Voldie didn't just kill Lily. Let me know what you guys think : )

Luna Lovegood2: I'm trying to tie this in with religion without being preachy. Yes, most Christians remind me of purebloods anyway. Thanks!

Angel the Devils Daughter: Yes, JC, the one and only. Though I don't think it follows canon at all, but I think it fits in the contents of my mutilation of JK's work. As for slowing down, this is mostly stream of thought, so it goes where it goes. Thanks!

Ania Nicole: Thank you for the kind words. Yes, Arthur dead is depressing. And as you can see he was not the first, nor the last. It is a war, and I'm going to treat it as such. I too read a lot of happy ending fics, and none seemed right to me. Ah well, I'm glad you are enjoying this one.

Sodapop: Thanks, this isn't being beta'd. So mistakes are likely.

Zozia 2-9: Thanks, I remember being sixteen, and the f-bomb was a primary word. OK, I didn't put that into context right, it was the first time Harry could ever remember being babied like that. I don't know where that poor picture went to. Wizarding and all it probably walked to some one else's fic! Yeah, lil Ronnikiens is growing up. And imagine my poor fingers : ) The wolf rat line is the favorite of a few of you. I'll have to keep that in mind. Fanfiction, become a memeber (its free) and then post your story. I too loved the lemon drop line. So Dumbledore to delay that bit of info. As for the Mary as a wife ploy point, yeah, I like that idea in religion so I ran with it. Sarah was actually the name of the supposed daughter too. I'm just happy someone else knows that story! As for Neville, I was fond of that scene, and it seemed appropriate to have him in a mansion.

Dizzy2381: Sorry it irked you about the bloodline. As for taking his name in vain, I don't really see this as disrespect to Jesus. It isn't just some hollow attempt to grab people's attention either. Heaven, and more importantly Hell, will be discussed in this fic later. Even though you might not like the plot point, I'm glad you said that you'll keep reading, and thank you for the review.

Rasberry Jo: Thank you, and as for not being typical, well, I'm glad it worked. As for being a Christian, I am spiritual, and I do believe in God. Though my ideas don't typically fit in with any of the established churches that I have been to.

fanastygirl721: Well, as you found out here, the son of God was a wizard. As for the Catholic Church, I could use the contreversy ;-) j/k. I am glad that I could surprise you, as Merlin and Gryffindor were boring me greatly at the time. I'm glad to see you at the edge of your seat, and I'm trying to keep the updates regular. I want to know where this is all going too...

A/N2: Challenge! I have a challenge for any of you creative types out there. Write a bloodline fic that greatly impacts Harry's life but does not use the typical two of Merlin or Gryffindor. Anyone who accepts the challenge and posts please let me know. My email is JPx at fanfiction dot net, or you can find it under my profile. Hope ya'll enjoi!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I'm borrowing the HP characters for a little while. Don't worry, on July 16th they'll return to their own world. Enjoi!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

With war and sorrow surrounding Harry, he truly enjoyed and was grateful, for the first time in his memory, to hear a group of friends singing him 'Happy Birthday'. With the Weasley's and Luna's sorrow and grief so fresh, they still took time to wish him a happy birthday. He didn't care about not receiving any gifts. He didn't care that a cake wasn't able to be procured. The simple fact that in the middle of darkness light was still able to shine.

* * *

"Wormtail, what news do you have of Hogwarts?" Voldemort hissed to his servant.

"Ma – Master, the defenses are strong, but can be broken…"

"You wish to say more?"

"M – Master, the werewolf Lupin…it may be possible to turn him…"

"Fool," Voldemort muttered, "you may be easily persuaded. But I am not Wormtail. Perhaps you need to be convinced to not be so easily manipulated." Voldemort raised his wand, but before he could cast the curse Wormtail spoke.

"He is the one that released me!" Wormtail's voice was desperate. He knew he'd be punished for being caught, but he'd be punished longer if he appeared to be weak minded.

"You were caught?" the question sounded innocent, but the threat was not unnoticed.

"Yes master, I was ambushed by someone from above me. I had almost killed the werewolf when I was attacked," the balding man whimpered.

"Is that where your hand went? A trophy for some muggle loving sneak? You do disappoint me, but your information is useful. You may rise."

"Th – Thank you master…"

"Oh, and Wormtail, why would the wolf free you after you tried to kill him?" the Dark Lord asked, something like amusement in his slit, red eyes.

"We – AGHH…" Wormtail screamed being struck by the cruciatus curse before even gathering his thoughts. The other Death Eaters shifted nervously watching one of their own suffering so much.

* * *

"Professor, the Death Eaters that attacked my house, they sounded familiar. I think, I think they were students, sir." Neville said, still nervous and apprehensive over talking to the headmaster.

"What gives you this impression Mr. Longbottom?"

"Well sir, they weren't much taller than me, and I think I might have recognized one of their voices…"

"And who is it that you think you heard?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Malfoy sir, Draco Malfoy," the boy said in a whisper.

"Hmm," Dumbledore sat back in his chair, his fingers steepled under his chin. "Did it seem like they were taking orders?"

"Yes sir, from Malfoy."

"Mr. Longbottom, do me a favor and when you see Mr. Potter, please ask him to come and see me."

"Ok, I will," Neville rose to leave acknowledging the conversation was over. As he reached for the doorknob Dumbledore spoke again.

"Oh, and Neville, excellent work fighting them off," the headmaster said encouragingly. Neville nodded turning slightly pink and then walked out of the office.

* * *

"SHIT!" his voice echoed off the stone walls of the dungeon he called home. Severus was currently in the middle of brewing a potion, a potion that was going to ruin if he didn't start stirring anticlockwise. The pain in his left forearm was distracting to say the least. He rolled up his sleeve only to see the familiar magical tattoo of a snake protruding from a skull pulsating blacker and blacker. It felt like every etched detail of the vile mark was on fire. It burned and burned causing Severus to grit his teeth in pain. Sweat formed on his forehead, and his vision was blurring. In the distant recesses of his mind he could hear screaming. His eyes watering, his head pounding, Severus staggered to the cauldron on the fire. Once there he weakly grasped the bronze spoon sticking on of the concoction. Concentrating with everything he had, he started to stir.

* * *

The party had ceased hours ago, but Harry was still soaring with the feeling that this had been his best birthday. Ron and Hermione had disappeared somewhere. Neville was talking to the headmaster about the attack on his home. Luna was seated at a table to his left reading something. Ever so often the strange girl could be heard humming something that sounded strangely familiar. And Ginny, Ginny was seated beside him. They had been talking for a while, and her hand had snaked its way into his. At first Harry had stiffened slightly at first, but now he was relaxing into the comforting gesture. Their conversation was light, she was making him laugh. At the end of one of her stories about the twins Harry was laughing so hard tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. He swiped them away and when he opened them he saw that Ginny too was wiping at her eyes.

She then opened her eyes. Soft brown met intense green. Both teens stopped laughing. Their smiles fading from their faces as the unintentional staring contest began. Harry felt a tug at the bottom of his stomach. He swallowed nervously as he remembered the last time this feeling had crept upon him, when he first kissed Cho, but this wasn't like that. This was Ginny. This was Ron's little sister. This…felt right.

Ginny was leaning slightly closer to Harry. Closer and closer, every inch she closed in on him, the less breath Harry seemed to possess. Harry noticed he could count each freckle on the tops of her cheeks. The details of the colors of her red hair glinting in the torchlight suddenly came in to view. Their noses almost touching; they both closed their eyes at the same time. Harry's brain was on autopilot; he was doing only what felt natural. He was going to kiss Ginny. He was going to have his first kiss where the only tears were tears of laughter and happiness.

Their noses hit. Harry wanted to laugh be suppressed the urge. Instead, he let his head drift a little to the left. Their lips could only be an inch apart now. His stomach felt full of butterflies that couldn't be settled. His mind was blissfully blank. His heart felt like it was in his throat, but not in that constricting sort of way. He was filled with a sensation that he never wanted to let go off.

They didn't hear the portrait swing open. But they did hear, "Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you. I think--" but Neville's voice died away. His cheeks shaded pink he said, "Sorry."

Harry sighed at the lost moment. All sensation and mindset returned to normal. His anxiousness returned to the wariness of war. His butterflies all died. Ginny grunted in disappointment.

"S'alright Neville. Do you know why he wants to see me?"

"I think it's about the attacks."

Harry nodded. With an apologetic glance to Ginny he rose to his feet and left the common room.

* * *

Lupin was staring into the mirror in his room. Madam Pomfrey had done what she could, and she said that they would fade over time. He ran a finger over the outline of the burned skin in the shape of his once time friend's fingers. He traced the outline. Staring into the mirror, concentrating on the burned flesh, Lupin sighed. The last of the Marauders trying to kill each other, where had all this gone so wrong? With the reminder of his lost friends Lupin's eyes clouded over. For some strange reason a memory of the past floated to the front of his thoughts. A picture was being taken of the original Order of the Phoenix. Lupin took his spot while people started to form up around and behind him. Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter were walking towards him. Sirius gave the werewolf a glance, a glance where the eyes betrayed the emotion behind them. The only problem was that Lupin couldn't name the emotion. Sirius leaned into James and started to whisper into his ear. James' smile faded as he listened to his best friend. Lily gave the werewolf a small wave, and then was being redirected to the right of her original path. Peter turned too when he realized their destination had changed. They were now heading to the back right of the crowd. The exact opposite of where Remus Lupin was standing.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to curse and spit and hex Sirius Black. Lupin believed that the one time friend was offering information to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Who wouldn't? Just look at his family. Each was darker than the last. Even worse, it seemed that Sirius had James' ear, James had Lily's, and Peter would follow those three to the ends of the earth. Lupin wanted to say something to James, to Lily, to Dumbledore, but he needed proof. He needed proof that he just couldn't seem to find.

* * *

"You wanted to see me sir?" Harry asked from the doorway.

"Yes, please come in Harry. There are a couple of issues I'd like to discuss with you. Please sit down."

Harry did, but politely refused tea.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked offering a tray.

"No tha--, sure," Harry said taking one of the yellow candies. He popped it into his mouth and started sucking on the hard sweet. His spirits seemed to lift as the flavor started to take affect.

"I wanted to discuss the Death Eater attacks that occurred over the past few days with you."

"Like the ones on Neville and Luna?" Harry asked, the candy obstructing his speech slightly.

"Yes Harry, but before I tell you my suspicions, I would like confirmation from you that you will accept that the actions of others is just that. And that you will not blame yourself for things you had no control over."

Harry nodded, a knot of dread tightening in his stomach.

Dumbledore gaze Harry one of his patented piercing looks. After a moment he nodded, mostly to himself, and then began debriefing Harry.

"The reports are all coming in still, but so far it looks like these attacks were focused on the DA that was started last year. It also seems that it was students who were leading the attacks. I fear this war has managed to find its way into the younger generation," Dumbledore finished looking more tired than he had ever before.

Harry sighed and then nodded his head with his eyes closed in frustration. He had an idea of who would target the DA, and it was the person who would know who was in the DA. Malfoy had seen some members, some…but not all.

"Sir, do you know who all was attacked?"

"Not yet, why Harry?" the headmaster asked.

"Because no one knew who all was in the DA. Someone in the group has to be helping naming names," Harry finished. The truth was horrifying, it was ugly and brutal, but this was all he could come up with. It was the only thing that made sense. Someone had to be out there with the word 'SNEAK' plastered on their forehead.

* * *

A/N: I don't have a clue where this is going...other than an attack and a battle. I really should have plotted this out beforehand. Anyway, on to the reviews!

Rasberry Jo: Thanks, I'll take odd and dramatic any way I can get it ) . And twisted seems like a compliment to me. As for Ginny and Harry, expect more moments between the two, other than that, I don't have any concrete plans for them.

Zozia: Maybe Ron is doing a little of both, but mainly he approves of Harry/Ginny. And funny enough, the tip off my left ring finger hurts, so typing this chapter was rather annoying. And I'll keep writing as long as you all keep reading.

Luna Lovegood2: I'm glad you liked my Luna. I've found it hard to write her, but fun at the same time. She'll be getting more page time soon I think. Thanks.

Wytil: The twins were relatively safe and sound in Diagon Alley. And while I didn't mention it, they were even safe during the Diagon Alley attack. Quick question, ragged as in how? I know it jumps a lot, or is it something else?

Sodapop: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it.

ApocSM: Gracias, I am thrilled that you like it ) . Updates are sporadic at best, but I'll try and keep them coming.

fanastygirl721: I'm glad you still like it. And your spelling of awesome looks how one of my friends says it. Yes, he has some new abilities, they will most likely first show up whenever his first fight comes. As for updates, you should know better by now, no guarantees on when they come. As for your ideas, I'd love to hear them.


End file.
